AirEarth
by cloudgirl9
Summary: Tenzin's Niece moves to Republic City to help out Korra with her Airbending training. She and the Fire Ferrets become close friends, but is there more to her relationship with Bolin? Bolin/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Aria is the daughter of Bumi, Aang and Katara's elder son. She gets her blond hair from her mother, a non-bender, but her blue eyes are attributed to her grandmother Katara and she is an Airbender like her grandfather Aang. She is Korra's age and met Korra a few times on visits to her grandmother at the South Pole. Aria does not have the traditional air nomad tattoos, as she has not yet reached master status. - A**

"Aria!" Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo shouted as a sky bison descended onto Air Temple Island.

"Hey! How are my favorite cousins!" the bison-rider said, smiling and jumping down.

"Aria! Aria! Aria!" Meelo said, jumping onto the girl's back.

"Did it take you long to get here? How was the trip? Did you see anything cool? Wanna see a new trick?" Ikki said, jabbering away at a thousand miles per hour.

"Hi Aria, how've you been?" Jinora said.

Aria smiled, grabbing Meelo and setting him down beside his sisters, "Hey you three, I've been great! But look at all of you, you've grown at _least_ a foot each since I last visited!" Her bright blue eyes looked at each of the smiling faces of her cousins.

"Aria!" Came a voice from the side of the courtyard. She turned to see Tenzin and Pema waving to her.

"Uncle Tenzie!" Aria said, dashing over, her long blonde braid whipping in the wind.

She hugged him tightly as he smiled, cringing ever so slightly.

"Pema! And baby too!" She smiled at her aunt, giving her an awkward hug around the baby bump, "It's so good to see you all!"

"I trust your father is doing well?" Tenzin asked, formal as always.

Aria smiled, "Yeah, Dad's fine, Mom tried to get me to bring a messenger hawk in addition to Eero, but Dad was able to talk her out of it."

"Hey, us mothers worry from time to time." Pema said knowingly.

"Is Korra around? I haven't seen her since my last South Pole visit four years ago." Aria asked excitedly.

"She is probably at the Pro-Bending arena just across the bay. Her team has advanced to the grand tournament and they've been training every day. Perhaps you can get her to come back for an Airbending lesson every once and a while?" Tenzin explained.

Aria laughed, "Sure thing, Uncle. I'm gonna go say hi but I'll be sure to drag her back for dinner, ok?"

Aria waved to her Aunt, Uncle and cousins before taking out her glider and flying to the pro-bending arena. Gracefully landing outside the entrance, she ignored the stares of the people around her and strode into the building. Realizing she had come through the ticketed entrance, she ducked behind a door labeled 'Staff Only.' After some wandering, she was sure she was lost. Just then, a man toting a mop and bucket came around the corner, "You lost, missy?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm a friend of one of the Fire Ferrets but I have no idea where to find them." Aria said, a little embarrassed – she could navigate the globe but there were no buildings this big and complex in her village.

"Oh, their training slot is over, but the boys live up in one of the tower apartments, so just follow this hallway to the stairs and go to the top." The man said kindly.

Aria smiled, "Thank you!"

She found the stairs without a problem and decided to just rocket up the center of the spiral staircase using her airbending. Jumping, she shot up the tower and landed softly in the apartment. There were two boys sitting next to Korra on the couch across the room, both with shocked expressions on their faces.

Korra jumped up, "Aria! It's been forever since I last saw you!"

The Avatar and the airbender hugged tightly. "How are you liking the city? This is your first time away from the south pole, isn't it?" Aria said, smiling wide.

"It's amazing! Oh, by the way, this is Mako and Bolin. They're on my pro-bending team." Korra said, gesturing to the two boys.

"Your pro-bending team? I seem to remember you asking to join us." Mako said, smirking at Korra and getting up to shake Aria's hand.

"I'm Aria. I'm an airbender." She said, shaking his and Bolin's hands.

"I-I'm Bolin." Bolin said.

"Wait, I thought the only airbenders left were the descendants of Avatar Aang?" Mako said, interrupting his brother.

"She's Tenzin's brother's daughter." Korra explained.

"And Korra here is my Grandpa." Aria joked before earning an elbow to the ribs from Korra, "I used to visit my grandma at the South Pole, where she lived with Korra."

"So what brings you to the city? I thought you were going to re-establish the northern air temple?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, I kinda need to reach master status before I can teach anyone. So I came here to finish my training with Uncle Tenzie," Aria said, smiling.

Korra narrowed her eyes, "That's not all, is it?"

Aria's smile faltered a bit, "And I may or may not have been asked to come to get you to calm down and focus on obtaining balance in your life…"

"Aria! I'm the Avatar, I'll get there on my own!"

"Korra, you know that's nonsense, every Avatar has to learn their talents from a bending master. Just because you could do some little tricks with earth, fire, and water as a kid doesn't mean you never have to sit down and learn something." Aria said sternly.

Korra grumbled and sat back down on the couch.

"Anyway, Korra, I promised Auntie Pema you'd be home for dinner, so please try and make it."

She waved goodbye before jumping out the window, releasing her glider as she fell and soaring off towards air temple island. Bolin watched as her red glider weaved its way across the bay.

"Stupid, goody two-shoes." Korra said.

"Hey, she has a point you know," Bolin said from the window.

Korra shot him daggers with her eyes, "_What_?"

"He's right, Korra. Aria's right. You know Avatar Aang had to find masters in each discipline and listen to them in order to master all the different types of bend-" Mako said but was quickly interrupted.

"I know the story! The stupid white lotus pounded that story in my head! I know I have to learn, I don't need everyone telling me!" Korra yelled.

"I appreciate that you spend your time training with us, but you can't neglect your duties as the Avatar." Mako said, frustrated with Korra's short temper.

Korra frowned and began storming down the stairs, "Why don't you run off to your whiny girlfriend, Mako?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Followers! Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts and story favorites, guys! Here's another one for you all, this time with pretty much just Aria and Bolin!**

**Enjoy! –A**

"Hey, Aria, have you seen Korra?"

"Oh, hi, Bolin, right? I haven't seen Korra since this morning." Aria said, breaking her stance and walking over to Bolin.

"Darn. She stormed out after you left, and we haven't seen anywhere." Bolin said, worry etched in his features.

Aria smiled, "Typical Korra. She just needs to clear her head. She probably took Naga to the outskirts of the city to be alone for a while – that's what she always did when she got frustrated at the south pole. Besides, Polar Bear Dogs get pretty touchy if you don't give them space to run around."

"So, do you have some sort of enormous transportation animal?" Bolin asked jokingly.

Suddenly a roar came from behind him. Bolin shrieked like a little girl and hid behind Aria, peeking over her shoulder to see a flying bison.

"Actually, yes. This is Eero, my flying bison."

"Flying bison, right, could've guessed that." Bolin said, laughing nervously.

Eero began to investigate Bolin, sniffing him and licking his hair into a swoop.

Aria began to laugh, "He likes you! Wanna go out for a ride?"

"Um, well, I dunno…"

"C'mon, Earth boy, you scared of a little height?" Aria said, smirking.

Bolin smiled confidently, "I'll have you know that I am _not_ afraid of any height, _Air girl_."

Aria smiled and grabbed Bolin, shoving him behind her on Eero's neck, "Then off we go!"

"Wait, wait, wait, WAAAAAHHHH!" Bolin screamed, holding onto Aria's waist as they rocketed into the air.

Aria laughed as they soared up through the clouds, where Eero slowed down to a leisurely pace.

Bolin was hyperventilating behind her, his hair now quite voluminous from the bison saliva and fast winds.

"Okay, Bolin, tell me that wasn't a little fun." Aria said, turning her head with an impish grin on her face.

"That… was… AMAZING!" Bolin said, happily, "I've never been flying before, this is so awesome!"

Aria smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed the preview, Bolin. Hang on tight!"

She blushed lightly as his hands returned to her waist, but quickly cleared her mind as she brought Eero into a sharp dive. The clouds parted and there was Republic City in its glittering glory. Eero dove towards the water, skimming along the surface and quickly maneuvering around boats and rocks. Eventually they slowed to a stop in the air temple island courtyard, where they had started.

"That was fantastic! I never new flying bison were so exciting!" Bolin gushed as the two hopped down off of Eero.

Aria began walking him to the stables, "Yeah, they're not the original airbenders because they sit around all day."

"So you're another one of Avatar Aang's grandkids?"

"Yeah, I'm Bumi's daughter. I grew up in Shu Jing, in the Fire Nation. My Dad became a master swordsman under Piandao, just as my great uncle Sokka had. When Piandao died, he left his estate to my father, so I was born and raised there. I visited here a few times for airbending lessons, but I never got to go to the mainland." Aria explained.

"I grew up here, I could show you around a bit?" Bolin said as Aria filled Eero's water trough.

"Yeah, sure! Maybe we could get some lunch while we're out? I'm starving for some water tribe noodles."

Bolin smiled, "Well you are very lucky that I just so happen to know of the _best_ water tribe noodle restaurant in town, Aria."

She smiled, "Okay, but Eero's pretty tired, so we'll have to take my glider to get to the mainland."

Bolin looked confused.

"This will work. Bolin, do you trust me?" Aria asked, her big blue eyes looking up into his green ones.

"Yeah." He said, smiling nervously.

"Okay, then just hold on as tight as you can, alright?"

Aria unfolded her glider and put Bolin's hands on the footrest, and her own hands at the front, "Okay, when I say jump, I need you to jump, okay?"

"Got it."

"1… 2… 3… JUMP!" The two jumped and Aria wrapped her legs behind her around the shaft of the glider so as not to step on Bolin's hands. With a blast of air the pair were sent flying over the bay towards the city, where they landed on the boardwalk.

Bolin seemed less scared than he had been when flying on Eero.

"You okay?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, if only I could use one of those!" He smiled, gesturing to her now folded staff.

"So, noodles?" Aria smiled.

Bolin took the lead, "You got it."

The two walked to the restaurant, Aria gushing at the sights and sounds with Bolin explaining different things.

After they'd finished their meal, Bolin brought her back to the pro-bending arena for a quick tour.

"And this is the training room. We get the crack-of-dawn shift because we're the rookies, but its great to _have_ a training room at all." Bolin gestured around the currently empty room.

"Wanna go a few rounds?" Aria smiled mischievously.

Bolin smirked confidently, "Please Aria, I don't want to hurt you on your first day in Republic City. I don't know that it's such a good idea."

"Oh yes, a weak village girl such as I is no match for such a talented earthbender!" Aria said overdramatically.

"I'm being honest, Aria, I'm not going to fight you."

Just then a large gust of air knocked Bolin right down onto his butt.

"Oh that is it!" Bolin yelled, smiling before throwing a combo of discs at Aria.

She dodged most of them, and the last one (which was heading straight for her face) suddenly dropped to the ground.

"How'd you do that? Don't tell me there's a second Avatar!"

"Its simple physics, Bolin – you're controlling the earth, but that piece of earth is moving through the _air_. All it took was a little push to keep the earth from cooperating with your planned path."

"Dang, if only they allowed airbenders in pro-bending – you're fantastic!" Bolin smiled as Aria helped him up.

She blushed, "Hey, you've already got two fantastic teammates. Besides, Uncle Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and I are the only airbenders. It would hardly be fair."

"Still, you're pretty talented. Oh, by the way, this is kinda random, but… why do airbenders have those blue arrow tattoos?" Bolin asked, sitting on one of the training room benches.

Aria sat beside him, "When an airbender achieves master status, they are tattooed along their chi paths. The arrows are to emulate the sky bison – the first airbenders. I'm hoping to reach master status in the next year or so, that's why I moved here, so I could train with my Uncle."

"But won't you have to cut your hair?" Bolin said.

Aria sighed, "Yeah, I've never cut it short before. I like it at this length, it'll be weird to have no hair."

"Yeah, I'll definitely miss your hair. I don't know anyone else with such light hair that isn't extremely old," Bolin said smiling and tucking some of Aria's bangs behind her ear, "Its like sunlight."

Aria blushed and looked down at her hands, "Thanks Bolin."

"Hey, it's a fact, not an opinion." He said charmingly. Aria looked up at his green eyes, her heart fluttering.

Just as Aria was sure he was about to say something, he stood up.

"Hey! Korra! Where've you been! You missed the bison ride!" Bolin said, walking towards Korra, who was standing in the doorway of the training room.

"I hung out with Naga for a while, needed some time alone. Sorry I blew up at you this morning, Aria." Korra said, walking into the room.

Aria smiled, "No worries, I know you'll learn all you need to know _eventually_."

Korra smirked, "Hey, watch it now."

Aria felt like a third wheel as Bolin and Korra talked animatedly about their upcoming match, "Hey, I'm gonna head back to the island. Don't be late for dinner, Korra. Bolin, it was great spending the afternoon with you!" Aria waved goodbye before exiting the building and flying across the bay, frustrated with Bolin, Korra, and most of all herself.

**You know who's awesome? Wulfluvr22, 123cosmo4, TheLadyAranel, Ashland-Asylum, and patatachip, that's who! Why, might one ask? Because they reviewed the last chapter! Thanks so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I'm going to be very loosely following the plot of the show. I just gotta say, episode six was INTENSE. I literally just watched it and it was phenomenal. Hope you like the chapter! –A**

"Concentrate, Korra. Quit inching away! The key is to dodge each attack without moving your feet." Aria said, throwing a punch at Korra's head (which she just barely managed to duck under).

"This is ridiculous! Airbenders move all over the place, even when defending!" Korra said, standing up and grabbing Aria's fist.

Aria pulled her hand from Korra's, frustrated, "Yes, all fighting styles are centered on movement, but in order for you to comprehend the style of air, you have to realize how valuable space can be. Besides, your fighting styles are centered on offense – you kick first, ask questions later. Defense is a valuable skill, and not just for after you're practically beat. Again!"

Aria circled around Korra, throwing punches and kicks as Korra ducked and dodged. After 5 more minutes, Aria had tired herself attempting to hit Korra. Korra smiled triumphantly, "Tired, Master Aria?"

Aria panted and sat on the steps to the porch of the temple, "That… was the idea. Trying to hit something that moves quick and anticipates your every move tires you out to so that your opponent can gain the upper hand. Right, that's all for today."

Korra sat beside Aria, "You know, for such a crazy person, you are a really good teacher."

Aria smiled at her friend, "Hey now, Avatar, don't get me started on your thousand-generations of crazy."

"Watch it," Korra smirked, "I already tired you out, I could beat you in a second."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to go meditate. You're free to join me?" Aria said, walking towards the gazebo.

"I think that's enough airbender activity for me today. See you at dinner!"

Korra watched her friend leave before she headed to the stables, where Naga was staying with the sky bison.

"Hey, Korra!"

Korra turned to see Bolin running over to her, "Hey Bo! What's up?"

"Do you and Aria wanna hang out? Mako's off with his _girlfriend_ and Pabu and I were getting bored."

"Aria's pretty beat from this afternoon's lesson, so we probably shouldn't interrupt her meditation for a little while more. How about you stay for dinner? Then afterwards the three of us can hang out?"

"Yeah sure!" Bolin smiled, following Korra into the house.

"Pema! Is it okay if Bolin stays for dinner?" Korra asked, poking her head in the kitchen.

Pema smiled, "Yes Korra, but more warning next time would be nice!"

"I'd hate to impose…" Bolin said sheepishly.

"You're the earthbender on Korra's team, right?" Pema asked.

"Yeah?"

"Then you're welcome anytime, Bolin."

Korra and Bolin smiled, "Thanks!"

"C'mon, Bo, let me introduce you to the kids!" Korra dragged Bolin to the living room, where they found Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo.

Jinora was reading a book on the couch while Ikki and Meelo scrambled all over the room, chasing each other.

"Bolin, this is Jinora," Jinora waved at the pair without moving her eyes from her book,

"Ikki," Ikki took a break from chasing Meelo to wave, "and Meelo," Meelo rocketed into Ikki, tackling her to the ground.

Ikki was the first to speak, "Are you the handsome firebender's brother? Korra has told us all about you!"

"Hey now, I am at least twice as handsome as my bro, Mako!" Bolin said smiling.

"Have you ever crushed someone with a rock?" Meelo asked, latching himself to Bolin's leg.

"No I have not, but I've crushed bugs that way!" Bolin grinned down at the little airbender.

"Hey Bo, I'm gonna help Pema set the table, will you go grab Aria? She should still be out in the gazebo, meditating." Korra said.  
"Yeah sure!" Bolin said, untangling himself from Meelo.

He quietly walked toward the gazebo where he found her meditating. She looked so peaceful, sitting there cross-legged and perfectly still. Her braid was swaying gently in the wind. He sat beside her, mimicking her position and closing his eyes. He took a few deep breaths and tried to focus on not focusing, but the only thing he could focus on was his proximity to Aria. Opening his eyes to glance at her, he saw her watching him, a smile on her face.

"Looking to join the air acolytes Bolin?" Her light blue eyes twinkled.

"Uh, no I was um… Pema asked me to come get you but you were busy so I was going to wait and-"

She put a finger to his lips, "Its fine, I get it. Let's go eat, maybe I can teach you how to meditate after dinner?"

"Yeah, sure." He smiled as they got up to go to dinner.

Bolin and Aria took their seats at the table and began eating.

"This is delicious!" Bolin gushed as Pema smiled.

"So, Bolin, you and your brother are Korra's teammates?" Pema asked.

"Yeah, my brother Mako's a firebender. We were lucky Korra came along when she did! Our waterbender had literally just quit the team," Bolin said, "She's really gre-"

"OH NO!" Korra shouted, "I forgot, I have to meet with Tarlok tonight!"

"I thought you quit the task force?" Tenzin said sternly.

"Yes technically, but I still need to be a presence even if I'm not going on raids or anything." Korra said, scarfing down the rest of her food.

"Thanks for dinner Pema, sorry Bo, bye everyone!" Korra said, running out the door.

Tenzin sighed.

* * *

Aria put her hand on his arm, "Don't worry uncle, Korra's just trying to show the world she's involved. She'll be fine."

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, sit cross-legged, and put your fists together like this…" Aria said, adjusting Bolin's posture, "There. Now stay still. So, we sit like this and now we calm ourselves. Let your mind empty, take deep breaths, and let your body relax."

Aria sat across from him, observing his concentration. He was screwing up his face in concentration. She smiled and reached out to touch his shoulder, "Hey, meditation is letting go of focus. Just let your mind be."

Bolin took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. When Aria was satisfied he was doing things right, she took a spot beside him and began her own meditation.

A cool breeze was blowing off of the bay as the two sat in silence overlooking the city.

15 Minutes later, Aria opened her eyes. Bolin had fallen asleep sitting up and had begun to snore lightly. She smiled and rolled her eyes to herself.

"Hey, Bolin. You dozed off there." She said, smiling.

Bolin looked confused, "I… I did?"

"Yeah, it happens. I mean, meditation is relaxing your whole body and spirit, which is essentially like going to sleep…"

"No, no, I mean, I was actually sleeping? I haven't slept that peacefully in a week." Bolin said, surprised.

Aria furrowed her eyebrows, "A week? What's been keeping you up?"

Bolin looked down at his hands, "A week ago… I was kidnapped by Amon and his Chi-blockers."

Aria's eyes widened.

"Luckily Korra and Mako saved me before he took my bending but he came so close… it was the scariest moment of my life. It just keeps replaying in my head every time I go to sleep."

A single tear fell from Bolin's eyes, and he quickly wiped it away.

Aria's eyes softened as she pulled him into a hug, "Hey, there's no shame in fear. Sometimes things get rough and scary and the best way to deal with it is to let it out. How about we meditate some more, get your mind off things?"

Bolin smiled up at her, "Yeah, I'd like that."

The two resumed their positions and sat in silence.

**You know what would make me love you? A review! I love these folks: Hear My Roar, Polar8Bear, SamoaCookie, WritingDog, Xander867, and TheLadyAranel because they reviewed chapter 2!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry in advance for a short chapter. I've been busy writing snippets based loosely on the recent episodes which, I just gotta say, are FRICKING INTENSE. Enjoy! -A**

Aria opened her eyes just as the clock on Avatar Aang Memorial Island chimed midnight. She looked beside her to find Bolin spread out on the floor, fast asleep. She smiled, brushing his one loose curl away from his eye. Looking up at the sky, she noticed a very light snow was beginning to fall.

Bolin shivered beside her. As if sensing her body heat he curled into her, his head nuzzling into her hand.

"Hey Bo, let's get you home in your bed, okay?" Aria said, running a hand through his tousled hair.

Bolin groggily stood up with Aria, "I wanna sleep s'more…"

She helped him get up onto Eero's saddle, "Yeah, I know, it's a short ride to your apartment."

They flew in silence across the bay, Bolin's head nuzzled into Aria's neck as he drifted off once again. Aria steered Eero straight to Bolin and Mako's window in the bending arena. She helped Bolin step into the apartment, but he was still out of it. Noticing that Mako was still not back, she ended up having to jump with an air push to carry Bolin up to the loft. She gently laid him down on the green bedroll, tucking him in tightly as he once again drifted off to sleep.

"G'night, Aria." He mumbled into his pillow.

Aria smiled and gently kissed his forehead, "Sleep well, Bolin."

As Bolin settled in, a smile formed on his lips. Aria left through the window and flew back home in the cold air.

Lying in her bed awake, Aria couldn't push Bolin from her mind. His laughter, his kindness, his face, haunted her mind. The feeling of his warm and strong body filled her stomach with butterflies. New thoughts flooded her mind, _I like him_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A few days later, Aria had been busy taking care of her cousins while Korra was busy training and competing in the championship pro-bending tournament. Aria had been getting antsy and was hoping that the night Korra had off from practice would offer an opportunity to let loose.

"Hey, Korra, what are you up to tonight? I was thinking we could work on some more fun exercises. I know you like mine more than Uncle Tenzie's ones!" Aria said in the doorway to Korra's room.

Korra smiled, "Maybe tomorrow? Bolin asked me out to dinner tonight."

The blood drained from Aria's face, "I-I thought you were going to ask Mako out?"

"He's with Asami… Anyway, Bolin and I are just going out to have some fun. I'll be back later!"

"Um, have fun." Aria said, leaving for her room.

She heard Korra leave with Naga, so she pulled on her coat and walked through the snow to the stables.

"Hey Eero. How was your carefree day of lounging around? Mine sucked."

She sat on the hay beside the bison, staring out across the bay at the glittering city, tears rolled down her cheeks. She sighed sadly and leaned against Eero's warm fur.

"Why did I even think he liked me in the first place, Eero? I mean, she's the freaking Avatar, she's way cooler than I could ever be."

Eero hummed in response.

"Yeah, I know you think I'm awesome." She smiled and hugged the bison.

"Aria? What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, Uncle, I was just hanging out with Eero." She quickly wiped away her tears.

Tenzin sat beside her, "You've been crying. What's wrong?"

"I hate boys." She replied, rubbing her forehead.

"I assume that does not include me."

She smiled at her stoic uncle, "No, not you. Teenage boys. They're just so stupid, they can't see what's right in front of them."

"Ah. I know I'm not exactly the expert on this type of thing, but I'd at least like to try and help." Tenzin said.

"Well, a friend of mine likes this guy, but he has a girlfriend. So then this other guy who is super close with the first guy and the friend and me has asked the friend out on a date, but she thinks its just a friend date and I know she's going to break his heart because he's an idiot and likes the wrong girl."

"The right girl being you, I presume?"

"We hang out all the time! We are way better friends than he and my female friend. Besides, why should Mako having a girlfriend stop Korra! She's way better than that idiot Asami. Bolin can be so stupid someti-oops," Aria blushed, "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Tenzin smiled at his niece, "No, but I think you should talk to Korra about this."

"Yeah… Thanks Uncle Tenzie." Aria hugged him tightly as he patted her back.

"I was a teenage boy once, you know, and though I was never as… _rambunctious_ as your friends, I do know that I was an idiot when it came to girls. Most boys your age are." He smiled sympathetically as Aria lauged.

"Tenzin! I told you to get Aria for dinner, it's been 15 minutes!" Pema called from the door.

"Coming!" Aria and Tenzin said, getting up to walk inside.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning, Aria decided she had to talk to Korra about Bolin, "Hey, Korra? I need to talk to you about something."

Korra looked up from her bed, "Yeah? What's up?"

Aria sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed, "I know you consider Bolin just a friend, but I know he likes you. Like, a lot."

"Yeah?" Korra said.

Aria was caught off guard, "What do you mean _'yeah'_?"

"I know he likes me. I mean, he did ask me on a date." Korra said plainly.

"Ugh, Korra, that doesn't mean you should take him up on that date without telling him the circumstances!" Aria pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

Korra huffed and crossed her arms defensively, "Why do you care? I thought you were here to learn airbending."

"Both you and Bolin are friends of mine. I don't want anyone getting hurt here." Aria said, sighing.

Korra's demanor softened, she placed her hand on Aria's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, Aria. Bolin's in good hands."

"Its not that I'm worried about! I know you're a great person, but how the hell is he supposed to know you don't like him in a romantic way?"

"Aria, I'll make it clear. It'll all be fine." Korra smiled and patted Aria on the back.

"Okay. I'll take your word for it." Aria said, hoping her faith in Korra would be enough.

**You know who I love? REVIEWERS! Like these folks, who reviewed Chapter 3: WritingDog, Nomadic2356, Dark Mind of the American Teen, Wulfluvr22, patatachip, PerfectTwo, Zander867, Olufemi Whitlock Hale, and shippolove844! Thanks a million guys, you make this story happen.**

**((Sorry about the funky piece dividers, I seriously hate FFnet's automatic formatting shit))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo! Long chapter!**

Another day filled with training passed, though Korra was absent from the island until late in the night.

As birds and lemurs twittered away outside the window, Aria yawned as she walked into the dining room to join her family for breakfast, "How was your night, Korra?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Korra said, staring down at her food.

Aria frowned, then began to drag Korra out of the room by the scruff of her shirt, much to Korra's dismay.

"Hey! Let me go!"

Aria let go of her in the hallway before sternly asking, "What happened?"

Korra frowned sadly, "Well… I kissed Mako," Aria smiled, "accidentally in front of Bolin who was coming out to give me a bouquet of roses."

Aria's eyes widened, "KORRA! This is exactly what I told you not to do! You lead Bolin on! You said you'd 'make it clear' – well you did a hell of a job with that!"

Korra got defensive, "Well why the hell are you so angry with me? Its not like Bolin's you're boyfriend or anything."

"That's enough from you!" Aria yelled, blushing furiously and airbending Korra out the window before following her to the courtyard.

Korra smiled cockily, "Oh you wanna go against the Avatar, Aria?"

"Forget the Avatar crap, I'm gonna kick your sorry butt, Korra."

Aria launched at Korra, moving faster than the Avatar could bend. No matter how much Fire, Water and Earth Korra sent at her, Aria was always dodging, ducking, and using Korra's attacks to her advantage. Finally she had her opportunity and she punched Korra square in the jaw, knocking her to the ground.

"I'm going to go find Bolin. Don't you dare follow me." Aria said angrily as she stalked to the bison stables and took off with Eero

"Mako! Have you found Bolin?" Aria said, landing and jumping off of Eero.

"No, but I haven't checked the noodle place down on 5th street yet, I'm heading there now."

Aria stopped him in his tracks, "Just you wait one second bucko. I know you're his brother, but last night you did the opposite of what a brother should do. I know Korra was being stupid but you are partly responsible for this. _I_ am going to find Bolin and _I _am going to talk to him so that he doesn't bury you and Korra under the city next time he sees you. _Understood?_"

_For an airbender she sure is intimidating_, Mako thought, "Alright. Just make sure he's ready for the match tonight."

Aria took off for the 5th street noodle restaurant. The moment she stepped in the door she spotted him sleeping in a booth surrounded by empty noodle bowls. She sighed sadly, _I knew this would happen._

She gently nudged him, "Bolin, wake up. C'mon, let's go."

He groggily sat up and looked at her, sniffling, "Aria. You and Pabu are the only friends I have left…"

She smiled, "Hey, that's not true, Mako and Korra are still your friends."

"No they're not! They're stupid is what they are!" He yelled through the empty restaurant.

"Let's go, Bolin. You're coming to the Island with me."

Bolin resisted standing, "I don't wanna, I want to drown my sorrows in noodles…"

Eventually Aria dragged him and Pabu out and loaded them onto Eero's saddle.

Once they arrived on the air temple island, Aria pushed him into a hot bath with his clothes on. When he got out she dried his clothes and made him a bowl of soup. Bolin remained quiet throughout the morning.

Just after lunch he finally spoke.

"Thanks Aria." He said, sitting with to her in Tenzin's living room. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo had been given strict instructions to leave Bolin alone for the day.

The two were sitting at opposite ends of the couch, their feet criss-crossed in the middle.

Aria looked up from her book, "For what?"

"For being here. You're such a great friend." He smiled.

She felt her heart sink, but maintained her smile, "Its what friends do. Now, about Korra and Mako-"

"Ugh…"

"Hey!" Aria slapped Bolin's knee, "They are my friends too! And I am super mad at them! But they are also your teammates and Mako is your brother. They were both being stupid yesterday, but they didn't mean to hurt you, Bolin."

Bolin grumbled.

"Korra likes Mako. She has this entire time."

"So I was just a tool to make him jealous?" Bolin huffed, crossing his arms.

"No! Korra sees you as a great friend, she was just enjoying your company as a friend. She's not very good at seeing the consequences of her actions, as you may have noted." Aria said.

He looked away from her, silent.

"Bo, one way or another, you're just going to deal with this. You want to be in the championships, right? You have to stay focused and forgive them for this." Aria said sincerely.

Bolin sighed and smiled sadly, "You're right, Aria. Why are you always right about things?"

Aria smiled, "C'mon, let's get you to the arena so you can get ready."

Watching the match later on, Aria could tell Bolin was still angry. The Fire Ferrets were uncoordinated and not paying attention to each other, leading to disaster. It wasn't until the final round, when both Mako and Bolin had been knocked out of the ring, that their luck turned. Korra was using Aria's moves from their fight that morning! She was quickly dodging and turning, avoiding hits from all three elements before she finally knocked the opposing team out of the ring.

Bolin and Mako hugged Korra when she came back into the prep area. Aria shuffled awkwardly towards her.

"Sorry about this morning…" Aria said.

Korra smiled and put her hand on Aria's shoulder, "Hey, if you hadn't beat me up, I wouldn't have won right? And you're right, I was really stupid, thanks for helping Bo too."

Aria smiled and hugged Korra tightly before the four all went out to celebrate.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After a lively dinner out, the four returned to Mako and Bolin's apartment. All the awkwardness between the Fire Ferrets had now dissipated. Aria was happy to enjoy her friends' company. Korra was tired and wanted to head back to the island, but Aria wanted to stay and hang out, so she pulled out a very old and very worn bison-shaped whistle, opened a window, and blew it.

"Its not making any noise…" Mako said.

Korra chuckled, "What an accurate observation, Mako."

Bolin was confused, "Is it supposed to do that?"

"Just watch." Said Aria, still looking out the window. Before long, Eero was outside the window.

"Your chariot awaits, Madame Avatar," Aria said with a flourish and a bow, "I've got my glider, so you can put him in the stables for the night."

"Thanks Aria!" Korra said, climbing onto Eero and heading back to Air Temple Island.

"I think I left some stuff down in the training room this morning, I'll be back." Mako said, leaving down the stairs.

Bolin and Aria remained, sitting about a foot apart on the couch.

"Thanks for this morning." Bolin said, quietly.

Aria smiled, "Anything for a friend."

The two looked away from each other awkwardly.

"So, uh, what's Asami like? I haven't met her yet and Korra's told me nothing."

Bolin sighed, "Well she's nice and all, and its fantastic that her dad is sponsoring us for the tournament, but I would not be surprised if Mako's off with her somewhere right now. Sheesh, those two are just gross sometimes. They blow kisses to each other from across the room!"

Aria laughed, "What! I _cannot_ picture Mako doing that!"

Bolin smiled, "Right? Its crazy!"

Their laughter died down and the foot of space had dwindled to nearly two inches. Bolin reached up to tuck Aria's bangs behind her ear, just as he had in the training room a few days before.

Aria's heart fluttered as his green eyes stared into her blue ones. She could swear she saw him lean in just the slightest bit…

"I guess I didn't leave my towel downstairs after all! What'd I miss?" Mako said, appearing at the stairs.

Aria and Bolin leapt apart to opposite ends of the couch, both blushing heavily.

"I should be heading home." Aria said, leaving through the still open window to glide across the bay, Bolin's eyes following her from the tower of the arena.

**As always, your fan response is what keeps me writing! Here is a list of people I would hug if given the chance: PerfectTwo, WulfLuvr22, patatachip, Jinoralinforever, QuirkyChikaCasper, and WritingDog. Thanks and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've got a treat for you all! This chapter's content (excluding my bold notes) is ~1600 words long! Go ahead and dive in, we'll talk at the end.**

The next few days were spent preparing for their final match with the White Falls Wolfbats. Aria had been helping out in what ways she could – sparring with them, teaching them a few air-style dodging moves. The days seemed to fly by and it was the evening of their match.

The Fire Ferrets plus Aria and Asami were prepping for their match.

"I know you three will do fantastically! I only wish there was more I could've helped with, Aria you did a fantastic job training these guys." Asami said.

"Well its easy to teach when you've got prodigies for students!" Aria said, smiling, "You guys ready to kick some ass?"

"Naturally." Mako said with a smirk.

Bolin put his arm around his brother, "We're going to kick some wolfbat butt alright, right out of the arena!"

"We'll beat them, piece of cake." Korra said.

Mako pulled Asami aside for some private conversation.

Aria turned to Bolin, "You ready?"

He smiled warmly, "Of course."

She picked up his helmet from the bench, moving to hand it to him, but she changed her mind. Leaning up on her tip-toes she kissed Bolin on the cheek. Both of them blushed.

"For good luck." Aria said shyly, handing Bolin his helmet before the Fire Ferrets made their way onto the arena.

Asami smiled, "Looks like I'm not the only one who's dating a fire ferret?"

"Oh, its nothing like that…" Aria said, her cheeks still flushed.

"Mmhmm…" Asami said, "I'm going to head up to my dad's box, you're welcome to join?"

"I'm good here, see you after they win!"

"Sure thing!" Asami said with a wave.

The match was harrowing, though the Fire Ferrets were fantastic, they kept getting penalized by dodgy refs unwilling to call out the Wolfbats. Aria's eyes were glued to Bolin, the way he moved through the air, trying his hardest to win. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, about the match outcome and her friendship with Bolin – were both in peril? She wasn't sure how he'd react to her shy kiss.

Her eyes left Bolin for a moment and that was when she noticed it; the police were dropping like flies. Equalists were springing from the stands, each carrying an electrified glove. It would only be a matter of time before one noticed her in the prep area.

But she didn't care about her safety at this moment. "BOLIN! KORRA! MAKO!" She screamed with all her might, but the shouts of the crowd and the victory of the Wolfbats drowned out her cries.

Her eyes widened as an equalist electrified the water beneath the arena, causing the Fire Ferrets to contort and scream in pain. She knew she couldn't go down there while her three friends were in the water, in case of residual charge, but she looked on, still hidden, as a man hauled them out and tied them to a post.

Tearing her eyes away she saw Amon standing in the center of the arena, the Wolfbats at his feet. Tahno was begging for his bending, but Amon paid him no heed.

That was when she realized what she needed to do. She kissed Pabu on the head and whispered, "Trust me, boy," before tossing him down into the water. Once there he swam to his owners and began to help. Aria leapt across the gap and onto the arena. The equalists around Amon took defensive stances as she began her attack, knocking many off their feet. Circling around a cluster of fighters she could see Amon standing still. Watching her.

His empty eyes gave her chills, but she refocused her attention on fighting. She had knocked four of the five equalists to the ground, but the last one took her by surprise, hitting her with chi-blocking moves and shoving her to her knees.

Amon slowly walked over to her, "Well, well, you are a rare bird. Perhaps when I achieve my goals I'll keep you in an exhibit for all to see. The long-endangered _airbender_."

Aria spat on his feet.

"Well, _I_ thought it was funny. But perhaps there's more use for you. You're a friend of the Avatar, so I'll give her a treat." Amon chuckled darkly.

One of the masked equalists bound her wrists and hoisted her over his shoulder as ropes came through the ceiling.

As they ascended, Aria looked around frantically for help. She spotted Tenzin and Chief Bei Fong first, they were just recovering from being electrocuted and hadn't yet noticed her. Then she saw her friends. Mako was shocked, Korra was angry. Aria's eyes met Bolin's and she felt her heart breaking. She tried with all her might to break free, to fall down to him and tell him that she loved him, that she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life, that…

Just as they were passing through the roof, Korra rocketed up on a stream of water, getting a metalbending boost from a now-recovered Chief Bei Fong.

A handful of equalists jumped off of their ropes to fight, but her captor and Amon continued to rise up into the airship.

Once there, she was set on the ground to kneel before Amon once more. He chuckled one of Korra's fireblasts burst into the airship.

Aria was shaking in fear. She had always prided herself on keeping cool under pressure, on being able to strategize her next ten moves in a fight, but now, her mind was blank. Her heart fluttered in her chest. She was terrified.

She could see through the opening in the bottom of the airship that they were getting further and further from the pro-bending arena. Water, then the glowing city passed beneath her feet. Her breath caught in her throat, she could see two sky bison tailing the ship! Eero and Oogi were fast approaching, but she couldn't make out the riders.

Amon was suddenly crouched behind her, "I do hope the Avatar gets my message, particularly since you won't be able to tell it to her."

Aria turned her head just as he pushed her out of the airship.

Normally, the feeling of falling was exhilarating. The drop in her stomach was usually reassured by the confidence of her bending. But now all she could think of was how hard the courtyard stones in front of Central City Station were and what sound it would make when her skull hit them. Everything went black.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bolin could see her falling fast towards the ground. He acted before he thought, jumping from Eero's back and diving after her. Catching her mid-air, he braced himself for landing, quickly turning the stones of the courtyard into fine sand, which the pair landed in roughly. Aria was unconscious in his arms.

"Aria! Aria, wake up!" Bolin shook her, tears brimming his eyes.

Tenzin and Korra landed the sky bisons and rushed over with Mako and Chief BeiFong.

"Aria!" Bolin said, the hot tears now pouring down his face, "Aria, I can't lose you…"

Kneeling beside her, Korra felt Aria's pulse and her forehead, "She's alive. I can't feel anything wrong with her, but we should take her back to the island, where she'll be safe. I can try and heal her as well."

They brought her back to Air Temple Island, Bolin did not leave her side once. Korra healed what bruises and scrapes Aria had endured, but there was nothing else they could do now but wait for her to wake up.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You remind me of myself at your age." Said a disembodied male voice.

Aria opened her eyes to find herself in a lush forest. She sat up, extremely confused, "What? I was just falling from a- Oh my god, I'm dead. I'm dead aren't I?"

The voice chuckled, "No, Aria, you're not dead. You just happened to stumble into the spirit world during your plummet. Your body's fine though – that Earthbender saved you. He seems nice."

Aria whipped around to find a male airbender sitting before her. Something about him struck her as extremely familiar, "Are you… Avatar Aang?"

Aang smiled, "Hey, I am your grandfather, aren't I? No need for formality, Aria."

"So I got to the spirit world by accident?" Aria said, looking at her surroundings, astonished.

"Yes you did. Must just be a bit of my cleverness got through to another generation." Aang said, smiling.

Aria chuckled, "Shouldn't Korra be meeting you first? I mean, she _is_ you… kinda."

"Yes, well, she can see me anytime, once she masters her spiritual connection. You on the other hand, cannot come to the spirit world on a whim. This is a very rare opportunity." Aang seemed serious. Aria sat beside him.

"I was so happy the day Tenzin began to show his airbending. I was no longer the last of my kind. And though I passed on before your birth, I am overjoyed to see that you and your cousins all share my gift. As the oldest, if anything happens to Tenzin, you are second in command when it comes to our cultural heritage. I know you're just like me, a natural – so you can lead when the time comes."

Aria was apprehensive, "But I haven't even mastered the 36th tier! You achieved master status at 11!"

Aang smiled, "Let's take a break. Meditate with me?"

"Meditate?" Aria laughed, "_In_ the spirit world? I think this is way further than I could ever get during meditation."

"Just trust me, Aria."

"Alright, _Grandpa_."

Aang grinned and sat beside Aria as they began their meditation.

**Whew! Now if that didn't give you a wee bit of emotional whiplash I don't know what will. As per usual, my glorious fantastic amazing beautiful reviewers who deserve everyone's love, respect and money: patatachip, Jinoralinforever, PerfectTwo, WritingDog, shippolove844, WulfLuvr22, and XxrudexbutxnicexX! Reviews are the reason I keep writing – also randoms spurts of fangirling from watching Legend of Korra. OMG EPISODE EIGHT WAS HELLA INTENSE GUYS, literally CANNOT wait for this coming Saturday! -A**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woo! Finally an update! Sorry this took so long folks, I've been busy. You know, the usual things, sleeping, eating, GRADUATING FROM HIGH SCHOOL! Yeah, I made it! And now it is summertime and I have time on my hands. Enjoy! –A**

Aria woke with a start, breathing heavily. She realized she was in her own bed on Air Temple Island. Bolin was asleep in a chair next to her, his hands clutching her right hand tightly. She blushed lightly, but then remembered her trip to the spirit world…

"…_you can lead when the time comes"_

"_But I haven't even mastered the 36th tier! You achieved master status at 11!"_

"_Let's take a break. Meditate with me?"_

Her grandfather's words echoed in her mind. She had meditated in the spirit world – she had achieved the ultimate spiritual goal, and now she felt… enlightened. It was almost as if she could feel her own chi paths, pulsing with energy.

She would come back to that later, but first she needed to untangle her arm from Bolin.

"Hey Bo, wake up," Aria gently shook his shoulder.

"Mmm… Huh?" Bolin sat up, sleepy-eyed, "ARIA! YOU'RE AWAKE! THANK GOODNESS!"

Bolin suddenly seized her in a bear hug, his arms encircling her completely while his head rested on her shoulder, "I was so worried…"

Aria held him tightly, her emotions from that night rushing back to her – the fear, the longing, the regret. She felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Bolin said, his voice cracking.

Hot tears fell down Aria's face as she buried her head in the crook of Bolin's neck. Her voice came out as a whisper, "I was so terrified, Bo."

"Shhh, Its okay, Aria. I'll protect you, no matter what." He said, pulling back with a smile.

"Aria!" Korra said, rushing over, "We were so worried! How are you feeling?"

Aria wiped the tears from her eyes, "Fine, actually, considering the circumstances."

Tenzin rushed in at that moment, hugging Aria tightly, "Don't ever do something like that again, Aria! It was reckless and you could've gotten yourself killed! If anything happened to you I know your father would come here and slice my throat himself! I'm so glad you're safe, we were so worried when you were unconscious. He didn't take your bending, did he?"

Aria smiled at her uncle, "No, my bending's fine, but it just so happens that I wasn't really out cold."

"What do you mean? You were completely unresponsive." Korra said, sitting on the end of the bed.  
"I know," Aria smiled, "But its because I was in the spirit world."

Everyone gasped.

"How did you get the spirit world if you're not the Avatar or dead?" Bolin asked in astonishment.

Aria shrugged, "I just stumbled into it I suppose… But you'll never guess who I met there – Aang!"

"What! What did he say!" Tenzin was nearly in shock.

"He told me he was so happy to see that there were more airbenders in the world… and that I need to be ready to be a cultural leader once you're done, Uncle Tenzie. We also meditated, which was… interesting to say the least." Aria smiled.

Korra was staring at the ground with a frown on her face. When Aria had finished explaining what had happened with Aang, she stormed out angrily.

"What's with Korra?" Aria asked.

"I would imagine she's feeling bitter about your contact with Aang and the spirit world – she has not yet achieved a spiritual connection with her past lives." Tenzin explained.

"Aang told me it would likely be the only time we communicated. I'm sure she'll figure it out soon. I have a little question though, Tenzin."

"What's that?"  
"Well, when I was in the spirit world, meditating of all things, I… I dunno, I guess I felt like my bending was getting a signal boost or something? When I woke up I swear I could feel my chi pulsing with energy. Did I do something to affect my bending by going to the spirit world?" Aria said, puzzled.

Tenzin thought for a moment, "I'm not sure, but it is possible that Aang or some other spirit has bestowed a gift of bending onto you. Of course, the only way to find out is to do some exercises. Not until you're feeling better, of course."

Aria smiled and sat up, "Well I'm feeling fine right now! Bo, how about we go out in the courtyard and rough around a bit? I'm sure that'll do the trick!"

"I think you probably need some more rest and definitely some food, you've been out for a week!" Bo said, pushing her gently back onto her pillows, "Its been pretty crazy, let me tell ya. First, we moved in with Asami because we had no home anymore, but then we found out that her dad was an equalist and he's been building weapons for Amon's forces in this secret tunnel under the mountain! So then Mako, Asami, and I had to move here."

Aria's eyebrows were hidden up above her bangs, "Wow, I really have missed a lot. And you're right, some food sounds great right now."

Bolin brought her a bowl of soup and some rice and sat beside her as she ate.

"Thanks for doing all this Bo," Aria said with an appreciative smile.

Bolin smiled widely, "Hey, you took care of me when I was down, so now I'm doing the same for you."

"What did the council end up doing for the championship match? Did the wolfbats really win or did they just not give it away at all?"

"They pretty much shelved the whole thing. With the arena wrecked as it was and their so-called winning team without bending they couldn't really do much," Bolin chuckled, "So much for that good luck kiss, huh?"

Aria blushed in embarrassment and looked down at her soup, "Yeah, I guess it was more of a bad luck kiss."

"What! No, that's not what I meant! I mean, sure the match went awfully but- I- well- I, uh… I liked it anyway." Bolin said, quietly.

Aria's breath hitched and she looked up at Bolin. He was blushing. She smiled softly.

"Hey! We heard you were awake! How are you feeling?" Asami said as she and Mako walked into Aria's room.

Bolin frowned and looked at his feet as Aria greeted the pair, "I'm fine, just hungry for a week's worth of food, is all!"

Mako laughed, "Be careful though, Bolin here will steal a scrap any chance he gets!"

"I will not!" Bolin huffed before walking out of the room angrily.

"Bo! Wait!" Aria called, but he kept walking, "Would you two excuse me a moment?"

She hurried after Bolin down the hallway. He had just walked out into the courtyard when Aria caught up to him, hugging him from behind.

"Don't run away like that, Bo," She said quietly "When Amon's men took me away, I was so scared that I would never get to see you again."

Bolin loosened her arms on his waist and turned to face her.

"I don't think I could stand a world without you in it," She said, her eyes brimming with tears once more.

Bolin tucked a stray hair of Aria's behind her ear, his hand lingering along her jaw. He slowly leaned in and Aria held her breath…

**MUAHAHAHA! Best cliffie I have ever written. SO, advance notice, I will be leaving for the beautiful northern wilderness this coming Sunday June 17th and won't return until June 30th! I (unfortunately) will be missing the SEASON FINALE OF LEGEND OF KORRA! So annoying. However, I will be writing to my hearts content while I'm up there, so expect a nice big chunky update when I get back (it just might be stuff from this past week's episode and this Saturday's episode…) As usual, my lovely reviewers whom I give all my appreciation and love to (your numbers have increased this time!): wintersmoon21105, PerfectTwo, WulfLuver22, patatachip, Zane-Ice-Fairy, WritingDog, StormWithinHerEyes, ritapocahontas, ValueMyHeart, HidingBehindTheCamera, and . . ! Thank you all so much! You are the reason I write! -A**


	8. Chapter 8

**READ NOW, TALK LATER.**

"Augh!" Bo pulled back, wiping the snow from his hair and neck.

Laughter arose from a nearby snowdrift. Aria looked and saw the tops of three head barely peeking over the edge.

She looked back at Bolin and giggled.

"What?" He said, still trying to get the cold snow out of his collar.

Aria smiled, "You gotta admit their timing was perfect."

Bolin cracked a smile, "No, no, _this _is perfect timing," he took a stance and Aria mirrored it. The two of them covered Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo in snow using a combination of earthbending to launch the snow and airbending to guide it to its target.

Three heads popped out of the fresh pile.

"That wasn't fair!" Meelo shouted.

Bolin and Aria laughed and dodged a few more snowballs as they ran to the gazebo.

Their laughter died down as the moment returned to them. Aria studied his face, but looked down shyly as Bolin's eyes turned to her.

"Sorry, I… I don't know what came over me earlier," She said, embarrassed about their encounter back in the courtyard.

Bolin remained quiet.

"But I meant what I said and I know you're probably still hung up on Korra but I just want you to know I'm here and I-" Bolin gently raised her chin and smiled.

"I…" Aria stammered moments before Bolin's lips met hers tentatively. Her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into the gentle kiss. Bolin's hand shifted to cup her face. They parted quietly and Aria opened her eyes.

She smiled widely, her cheeks flushed.

"If I didn't make it clear, I am not 'hung up on Korra,'" Bolin said with a smirk.

Aria laughed and put her hands on his shoulders, "Oh believe me you made it very clear." This time she leaned in and captured his lips, her hand snaking up his neck to his hair. Bolin turned the two of them so that he had her up against the railing.

"Eeeeeeeeew!" Meelo said from behind them.

Bolin and Aria immediately jumped apart to see Jinora, Ikki and Meelo watching them from the entrance of the gazebo.

Ikki was smiling widely, "Ooooh! Aria! Is he gonna be your boyfriend now?"

Jinora was smiling as well, "That was _so_ romantic!"

Meelo on the other hand was making puking motions, "That was the most disgustingest thing I've ever seen!"

"Aria and Bolin sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ikki began to sing as Aria and Bolin, faces beet red, walked back across the courtyard.

They rejoined their friends in the living room, taking seats on opposite ends of the room and joining the conversation.

"Mako and I were thinking of going out and patrolling for equalist groups. With Lin out of the police department and their numbers down we can't rely on them any more," Korra explained.

Mako nodded, "We're Republic City's best shot at this point."

"Mom! Guess what we just saw outside!" Meelo shouted, running through the halls, "Bolin and Aria were _kissing_!"

Bolin went bright red and Aria hid her face in her hands.

Korra, Asami, and Mako looked between the two extremely embarrassed benders and laughed.

"Finally!" Mako said.

Asami grinned, "We've been waiting for you two to get together for weeks!"

Korra patted Bolin on the back, "He had his eye on you from day one, right Bo?"

"Alright, enough about my brother's love life. We need a plan of action. Have we got transportation?" Mako said.

"We can take Naga." Korra said.

Tenzin entered the room, "Aria, might I have a word with you please?"

Aria, still silent and face bright red, followed her uncle out of the room.

"I don't want you going out to the city with them."

_That_ got Aria talking, "What? They'll need my help too, with the police in Tarlok's pocket, Korra needs as much help as she can get! How can you be so stupid!"

"I know exactly how much help Korra needs, but you need help as well!" Tenzin said sternly, "Your actions at the arena were noble and likely saved lives, but you didn't think of the cost! You nearly died that night and your parents would never have forgiven me if you had. What Aang told you in the spirit world was true – when I'm gone, it will be up to _you_ to carry on here in my stead. You are one of only five living airbenders Aria, you need to consider how much the balance of this world would suffer if you were to leave before your time."

Aria was silent, her head down.

"I'm sorry I had to be the bad guy like this, but I need you to stay here at the Temple unless I am with you, understood?" Tenzin said quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm sorry Uncle, I suppose I was being pretty reckless. I'll stay here," Aria smiled at her uncle before returning to the living room.

The room was silent as she resumed her seat.

"I can't go with you," Aria said simply.

The room exploded around her in a cacophony of voices.

"What! We need you out there helping us!" Korra said from beside her.

Aria heard Asami trying to talk over the boys, "By not fighting against the equalists, the non-bending community might view the airbenders as weak."

"Aria, come on, you're one of our best benders – we need your skills out in the field!" Bolin said.

His brother voiced much of the same, "Airbending techniques are some of our best chance against the equalists – they can't dodge something that's all around them."

The arguments were getting louder and louder, her friends pressing around her.

_Make it stop!_ She thought to herself, pulling back into her seat. _Make it…_ "STOP!" She shouted, her hands shielding her from their voices.

Silence surrounded her. Opening her eyes, she saw exactly why her friends had stopped talking – they were on the other side of the room along with a pile of broken furniture. The walls around her were all but shredded. The door to the living room was in pieces.

"Whoa." Bolin said, expressing the opinions of the group.

Aria was looking around the room wide-eyed when Tenzin rushed in.

"What was that? Aria!" He rushed to her.

Aria was stunned, had _she _just done all this? The air around her seemed to move on it's own, without even a hand gesture from her.

Then she remembered her friends. She was across the room in a split second, making sure they were all okay.

"Bolin? Oh thank goodness, Korra, Asami? You're alright! Mako, you okay? I am so so sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Her friends were alright, but nobody was talking besides her, "What? What is it?"

"It seems I was right about a gift from a spirit," Tenzin said from across the room, "Your bending has increased in power almost exponentially it would seem."

"Good, now you can help us in the city with the Equalist problem!" Korra said, brushing the rubble from her clothes.

"No," Tenzin said sternly, "Aria is not accustomed to her powers being at this level. I will not allow her to leave until she is as comfortable with her bending as she was before."

"I think he's right. I need to calm myself down and figure this out. If I went out with you guys tonight I might hurt someone again." Aria said, finding her voice once more.

Korra, Asami, and Mako left to begin preparing for their evening patrol.

"You doing okay?" He asked Aria, pulling her into a hug.

"I think so. I'm mostly in shock I think… Don't worry about me, I'll be fine here. Be careful tonight, alright?" She said, looking up at him.

Bolin smiled, "Oh believe me I'm ready to kick some Equalist butt tonight. I'll be fine."

As Aria helped her uncle clean up the living room, she couldn't help but feel that Bolin was wrong.

**Hey all… I am a terrible terrible person. I told you all I would give you this chapter exactly two weeks ago. To punish myself, I have kept myself from watching the season finale until after I completed this chapter (As of this moment I haven't seen it yet!). But here it is, and I've got some interesting plot development (muahahaha) planned out. I've yet to figure out what I want to do with Aria when Tenzin's family flees Republic City, so suggestions would be nice! I'd rather have Aria present for the season finale so I can write her in like I've done for all these past chapters but we'll see how that works out, especially with what Tenzin told her this chapter! As always my loving adoring beautiful spectacular reviewers include StormWithinHerEyes, WulfLuvr22, ritapocahontas, Chief Totem, Jinoralinforever, patatachip, Zane-Ice-Fairy, shippolove884, hidansgirl1234, blue-hart, Deirim, ForeverLivebymusic, Rosebud1296, Kinkajous17, Black Dragon of the Sand, loveisamystery01, xxRyokoxx, OtakuHarunaHimawari, ACrackedLens, sunflower13, and Lime Toaster Cat. **

**ALSO due to 's weird anti-link-posting software, one of last chapter's reviewers' names didn't show up because of the '.'s in it! So my most heartfelt apologies to Life . Is . A . Ray . Of . Sunshine because I forgot to fix your name until now. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay, an update!**

Aria took deep breaths as the ocean beat the cliffs beneath her. She was trying to calm her mind, but she could still feel her chi pulsing, and feel the air around her move ever so slightly. Her braid swayed in the wind current she was producing.

"Aria?"

She stood up, "Yes, Uncle?"

"If you're ready, there are some exercises I'd like you to do in order to determine the extent of your gift, and perhaps help you control it more."

Tenzin led her back to the central courtyard, "I take it you still remember form 15?"

Aria smiled, "Of course. Shall I?"

Tenzin nodded and Aria began form 15 – an airbending form that involves calm, free movement of the body.

Taking her first stance, she began what was almost a dance, casting off strong air currents as she went around in circles. Her movements became as fluid and gentle as a leaf in the wind, but the waves of air she was casting off were three times as strong as they'd ever been.

As she stood in the final stance, Aria felt far more relaxed and the air around her had stopped moving completely.

"Good, How do you feel?" Tenzin asked, approaching her.

Aria sighed, "Much better. I've never bended like that in my life, though."

"You seem to have a far better grip on it through these forms. I would like you to do form 16 tomorrow morning," he said, "and then we can talk about your master ceremony."

Aria's head snapped up, "What!? M-My _master_ ceremony?!"  
Tenzin smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You're ready, Aria. I know you can do it."

Aria grabbed her uncle tightly in a hug before taking a step back and bowing respectfully, "Thank you for your lessons, Sifu Tenzin."

"And thank you for learning, Master Aria."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aria had just settled down to read before bed when she heard footsteps in the hall – the unmistakably quiet footsteps of an airbender. Getting dressed, she quickly ran out of the house to find Tenzin saddling up Oogi.

"Uncle! What's going on! Where are you going?"

"Mako, Bolin, and Asami have been arrested. Korra is waiting at the police station for me."

Aria's stomach dropped, _I knew this would happen!_ "I'm coming with you."

Tenzin was stern, "No, Aria, remember, I told you that you could not leave this island-"

"Unless you were with me! You said it yourself," Aria said, crossing her arms.

"Alright, but we are coming straight home afterwards, understood?"

"Got, it."

Soon, they had arrived at the police station, where they found there was nothing they could do to get their friends out.

"Can I at least go talk to one of them?" Aria asked Chief Saikhan.

"Alright, I'll give you five minutes. Who is it you're visiting?" Saikhan grumbled.

"Bolin, he's an earthbender. Probably got put in a cell with his brother Mako, a firebender." Aria explained anxiously.

"Follow me."

An officer led her to Bolin and Mako's cell.

"Bolin!" She said, rushing to the bars.

"Aria! What are you doing here? I thought Tenzin said you couldn't leave?" Bolin held her hands through the bars.

"He's here too, we tried to bail you out but Chief Saikhan is not budging. You'll have to spend the night and we can deal with it in the morning." She said sadly, looking down at her and Bo's intertwined hands.

Bolin smiled and lifted her chin, "Hey, at least I can say I've got a record now, right? Got me some street cred."

Aria laughed and Bolin smiled wider, "There we go, you're so beautiful when you laugh."

She blushed and took his hands in hers again, "Guess what?"

"Amon is dead?"

"What? No-"

"Pema had the baby?"

"No, Bolin-"

"Tahno got his bending back?"

"Bolin! I'm trying to tell you something!" Aria said, almost angry.

Bolin smirked, "You told me to guess!"

Aria rolled her eyes, "What I was going to say was that Tenzin says I've achieved master level!"

Bolin's eyes widened, "That's fantastic!"

"Time's up!" Said the officer.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay Bo?" Aria said, kissing his hand.

"Yeah, don't worry about me in here." Bo said with a smile.

"I said time's up!" the officer said, escorting Aria back down the hall.

On the way, they passed Asami's cell.

"Asami! We tried to bail you guys out but it's going to be until tomorrow morning at least, okay?" Aria said as the police officer continued to walk her down the hall.

"Ok, thanks for the update, Aria." Asami said with a smile as Aria was walked out of sight.

"Are we ready?" Tenzin asked.

Korra and Aria nodded and followed him out. Aria glanced up at the shining statue of the previous Chief BeiFong.

The three mounted Oogi and began their return to Air Temple Island.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Now Aria could hardly sleep, alternating between tossing in bed, reading, and meditating on the floor. Her chi had started acting up again like it had that morning.

She could tell Korra was having a hard time as well across the hall. The unmistakable sound of pacing could be heard along with snippets of Korra complaining about Tarlok to Naga.

Aria began reflecting on her newfound airbending gift. Standing, she slowly began form 2 – a slow form that follows water tribe styled movements. Each stance was light, but slow. Her arm movements were slow and flowing like a stream over rocks. As she took her final stance, she felt her chi relax. She was finally able to go to sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As the sun rose, Aria dressed for the day. She grabbed one of Pema's honey rolls from the kitchen and headed out to the courtyard to stretch before she did form 16.

_And then I'll plan my master ceremony…_ she thought.

It was strange, she had come here with the intent of achieving master status – she knew she was really good at airbending, yet the idea of it actually occurring (and soon!) still put butterflies in her stomach.

Just then, Tenzin came out into the courtyard – glider in hand.

"What's up?" Aria asked, standing.

"Korra isn't here. I'm afraid she might have confronted Councilman Tarlok about Bolin, Mako and Asami's arrests. Its likely that she ended up arrested herself," Tenzin sighed, "I'm heading into the city to find her and negotiate the release of your friends. I need you to stay here, we'll discuss your master ceremony when I return." Tenzin put his hand on her shoulder.

Aria smiled, "Alright. Be careful! And come home soon, with the whole lot of them."

**Hey folks! Sorry for the big long break again – I'm getting ready to head off to my freshman year of College! Scary stuff that. The finishing of this chapter was prompted by a particular review by MusicAnimal (a newbie amongst this story's readers) who sent me a very kind review asking if I was okay in my personal life. I figure that if you folks are getting worried about me I should probably get it in gear! I have a plan for how I want things to go once the attack on republic city starts (when the council members start getting kidnapped) until the end, but between then it's a little fuzzy – all suggestions are welcome! As always my fantastic beautiful loving reviewers whom I love more than anything on the planet: WulfLuvr22, sunflower13, Earthbender, blue-hart, patatachip, ritapocahontas, Clowdee, 96, Champion of Justice, florifrommars, Dustfinger's cheering section, FloriBla23, silvermist1116, Kibalover 3029, and MusicAnimal. I also received 3 Guest reviews! While I get that you may want to remain anonymous – I'd really appreciate a signed review! All the best, my babies and I will try to update within the week! -A**


	10. Chapter 10

**First update from COLLEGE! More on that later…**

As Aria sat down to dinner with her aunt and cousins, she began to worry. What was taking so long? If Korra _was_ in prison, then Tenzin would've come back, not stayed the whole day. She tried phoning his office at city hall, but there was no answer.

"Aria, did dad tell you how long he was going to be gone?" Ikki asked.

Aria glanced at Pema, "No, Ikki, he didn't. I don't know when he'll be back."

Meelo piped up, "What if the bad equalism guys took him!"

"It's _equalists_, Meelo, and I'm sure dad's fine. He's a master airbender," Jinora said reassuringly, though Aria could hear a slight worry in her voice.

As Pema and Aria were doing dishes in the kitchen, Tenzin came in with the three children in tow.

"Tenzin! Where have you been? What's happening?" Pema said, rushing over to him.

"Korra has been kidnapped by Councilman Tarlok. It turns out he's a Bloodbender. He and Korra fought at city hall last night and he tried to make it look like the Equalists had done it. I'm only stopping in to get Oogi so that Lin, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and I can search the city from the air."

Aria patted his shoulder, "Be careful. If you don't find her tonight, start again in the morning. You'll be worthless if you get no sleep."

"I should be home before dawn. I'll see you all later." Tenzin hugged his children and left once more.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Aria."

"Hmmm…" Aria grumbled.

Bolin chuckled, "Alright, I'll let you sleep."

Aria's eyes shot open and she sat up, "Bolin! You're out of prison! Are you alright? Is Korra alright? Did you find her?"

"Hey, hey, hey, shhhh, yes, we're all fine. Korra's in her bed, she's pretty worse for the wear. She'll be alright though. Man, you are _covered_ in straw." Bolin smiled.

Aria began pulling pieces of hay and straw from her hair, "Well, this _is _a stable."

"Yeah, why exactly were you sleeping here?" Bolin asked.

She blushed, "To wait up for you, silly," Aria kissed him gently, "I was worried."

Bolin stood and helped her up, "And you don't think I worry about you? You could've caught a cold sleeping out here!"

"Ah yes, the dangers of sleeping in a warm stable with a giant sky bison. Far more dangerous than confronting the police, getting locked up, chasing a load of equalists, and rescuing the Avatar from a Bloodbender. I see why you worry." Aria said sarcastically.

"Let's go inside, you should get some more sleep. On a bed this time." Bolin said, wrapping his arm around her.

Despite her remarks, Aria shivered at the cold and moved closer to him as they walked in.

"Asami! You doing alright?" Aria said as she and Bo passed her in the hallway.

Asami stormed by, muttering, "I'm fine."

They walked past Korra's room, where Aria could see Mako sitting beside the bed, holding the sleeping Avatar's hand.

"Bo, hang on, I think I need to go talk to Asami for a few minutes." Aria said, stepping out of his grasp to head back the way they came.

Bo caught up to her, "Oh I'll come with you then."

Aria looked up at him through her eyelashes, "I need to talk to her alone about some girl stuff, ok? Meet me in my room, you can tuck me in," she said sweetly, pecking his nose before hurrying off.

She found Asami in the kitchen, "Hey, you alright?"

Asami looked up at Aria with red eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"Oh Asami…" Aria said, grabbing her in a hug.

"I-Its nothing." Asami said, pushing away.

Aria sighed, "I know exactly what's going on. You and Mako are dating but Mako likes you _and_ Korra. But honey, that's not _your_ fault. It's _his_ fault for being stupid and not deciding."

"Well I know that!" Asami said angrily, "But how do I remind him I'm the one he's dating?"

"It just so happens I was in a similar situation shortly before you and I met. Bolin had a huge crush on Korra. And I had a huge crush on Bolin. It was like he couldn't even see that I was falling in love with him because he was chasing after an unattainable goal. He got his heart broken and I happened to pick up the pieces and fix it again." Aria said, smiling to herself.

"How does that help me?" Asami said quietly.

Aria grinned, "A great spiritual master once told me that most boys our age are idiots. You want Mako to remember he's dating you? You _make_ him remember. Remind him why he wanted to date you in the first place."

Asami wiped at her eyes with a napkin from the counter, "Thanks, Aria. I'll keep that one in mind."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have an idiot of my own to attend to." Aria said with a wave and ran back to her room.

Once there, she found Bolin dosing off on her bed. As she climbed in beside him, he woke for a moment.

"Sorry about falling asleep."

"Shhh, you were up all night too. Let's get some rest." Aria said, snuggling into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist and it felt like they'd hardly been asleep when they began to hear dull thuds coming from outside.

Mako rushed in, "Guys! Wake up! The city's under attack! Tenzin's still in the city, we've got to go now."

"We'll be outside in a minute!" Bolin said, shooting from the bed and grabbing Aria's hand.

She pulled away from him, "Wait! Someone needs to stay here."

Bolin's eyes met with hers for a moment, "Ok, you hold down the fort with BeiFong. We'll be back before you know it."

As he turned to go, she rushed to him, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her in a quick kiss.

"For good luck," She said with a smile before Bo rushed off to his brother.

Aria found Lin in the courtyard, "I'm here to help."

"Alright, but it's my job to keep you all safe, so be careful or Tenzin would never forgive me." She said sternly.

Aria saluted her, "Yes ma'am."

"What's happening?" Jinora said as she and her siblings rushed out of their home.

"The equalists are attacking Republic City. BeiFong, the White Lotus, and I are here to keep you safe, ok?" Aria said, comforting her cousins.

"Everyone get inside, and remain calm!" Lin instructed just as an equalist airship anchored itself to the island.

Pema screamed in pain.

"Pema! Get it together!" Lin yelled.

"The baby's coming!" Pema said before two air acolytes rushed her inside.

Aria said, "Kids, go inside! We've got this!"

The courtyard was deathly silent as she and Lin waited for the equalists to get to them. Aria tensed as they came into view.

Lin began the assault, grabbing two equalists with her cables and knocking them against each other. Aria began fighting with the equalist carrying electric batons. She was too quick for him, able to dodge his every move. But being light on her feet meant hardly landing any blows. He was getting frustrated fast. Lin grabbed him with her cables, but he electrocuted her. Aria was caught off guard for a moment and was hit from behind by another equalist.

That's when she heard it, "Stay away from my dad's ex-girlfriend!"

Aria sprang up and punched the equalist who'd hit her into the air – he landed in the ocean with a big splash. By the time she looked around, her little cousins had subdued all the other equalists.

"Jinora! Ikki! Meelo! You were explicitly told to stay inside!" Aria said sternly, her hands on her hips. Her three cousins looked at their feet.

"But I'm glad you didn't listen to us," she said with a smile before hugging all of them tightly, "You saved me and BeiFong – you really are your father's kids."

Tenzin returned to find his kids, niece, and ex-girlfriend standing over the tied-up equalists.

Bolin jumped off the sky bison and grabbed Aria tightly, "Are you hurt? Did they take your bending? Is everyone accounted for?"  
"We're all fine, Bo," Aria said as his eyes softened, "I'll be right back, I've got to go see how Pema's doing?"

His eyes were wide once more, "Is she hurt?! Is the baby alright?"

"Calm down, she had the baby! Just give me a few minutes."

Aria rushed to her Uncle and Aunt's room to find her new baby cousin, Rohan.

Moments after she got to her family, Korra and Mako came in with the bad news.

**Hey folks! The main reason I haven't updated in a long while is because I have been in the process of moving to college! I was formerly in Minnesota and am now in the District of Columbia! Right in the heart of 'MERICA. The next few chapters _should_ be published _fairly _soon, but I'm not making any promises. My amazing reviewers who reviewed on the previous chapter are as follows: OwlyHead, WulfLuvr22, Kibalover3029, FloriBla23, Zane-Ice-Fairy, MindComplexity, Arinlianette, patatachip, sunflower13, shippolove844, silvermist1116, Mellurker, MusicAnimal, Epikcheese, Nerdy Athletic, and Brooke. Harrison! THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!**

**AND I want to give a special thank you to all the followers and favoriters (too many to list!) who have made it with me to this amazing milestone of 10 chapters! Its been quite the journey and I look forward to continuing it!**

**If you'd like to stalk me on other parts of the internet, you can find me on tumblr with the url/name of alittlebitnerdy. Thanks for being awesome!**


	11. Chapter 11

"There's more Airships on the way," Korra said.

Aria rushed outside with her uncle.

She walked over to Bolin, her eyes glued to the two equalist airships now headed for Air Temple Island. She and Bolin could hear Tenzin talking to BeiFong and Korra about the plan to leave.

"Aria?" Bolin asked timidly, grabbing both her hands.

"Yeah, Bo?"

"I… I think it would be best if you went with them." He said, looking down at their joined hands.

"Bo, I can't leave you all to do this by yourself! I'm a master level airbender, you need my help!" Aria said angrily, ripping her hands from his.

"Its not that, Aria! You are a fantastic fighter, you've taught all of us a lot of fighting techniques that has saved our butts multiple times, but you are an airbender – you need to be kept safe!" Bolin said, cupping her cheek.

Aria pushed his hand off, "I don't give a crap about that! As a master of my element it is my duty to help others! You're worried about me, so you pull my cultural duty into this? I don't want you to fight! That doesn't mean that I'm going to try and keep you from fighting because I know you will do good for this city."

"Aria, please, your grandfather told you that you are in charge of your culture's wellbeing after Tenzin. Jinora's the next oldest, but she's only 10! If something happens to Tenzin, it's going to be a while before Jinora is ready to lead the airbenders and acolytes." Bolin said.

"Don't you dare bring my grandfather into this," Aria spat, "My grandfather knew that it was his duty to help people no matter the personal cost! Even if he had never been the Avatar, he would've always tried his best to help others anyways. You can't keep me from helping people!"

Bolin grabbed Aria and hugged her tightly.

"Let go of me!"

"Aria please just hear me out!" Bolin said, still holding her and beginning to stroke her hair, "There are two reasons I don't want you to fight. As I said, your heritage and culture and bending need to be kept safe. There need to be more airbenders in this world. And… speaking of that, I…"

Bolin sniffed, "I… I want to have a future with you in it Aria. If you died I would never be able to forgive myself. I would never be able to see how our future would end up."

Aria could feel her shoulder dampening with his tears and she felt her eyes sting with unshed tears, "Oh, Bo…" She threaded a hand through his hair and clutched him tightly, "You stupid boy…"

"Aria, Tenzin, if we're leaving, we'd better do it now," Lin said.

"Yes," Aria said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I'm coming."

Bolin raised his head, "You'll do it?"

Aria smiled, despite her tears, "For you, yes."

He pulled her close, "I love you," Bolin said before he kissed her.

As they broke the kiss, Aria pressed her forehead into his, "If you die I will come to the spirit world and kick your ass."

Bo laughed, "I'll be fine. You run along. I'll see you after this is all settled."

Aria jumped up onto Oogi's back and they were off.

She sat beside Pema and her new cousin Rohan, "He's beautiful, Pema. He looks so much like his grandfather…"

"Thank you Aria, and thank you for coming to live with us. I know things have been difficult, but you are a part of our family and our people and I would not have it any other way," Pema said kindly, clutching Rohan tightly to her.

Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo crowded around Aria and Pema.

"Where are we gonna go mommy?" Ikki asked.

Pema put her free arm around the girls as Meelo settled in Aria's lap, "We're going somewhere safe – you remember grandma Katara?"

"But we didn't even have time to bring our coats." Meelo said.

"They're gaining on us!" Lin said as the two large airships drew closer.

"Faster, Oogi!" Tenzin rushed on the bison.

Lin blocked a net and looked at them all – the last airbenders – Aria saw something flash in her eyes, "Whatever happens to me, don't turn back!"

"Lin, what are you doing!?"

The former chief took down one airship and somehow managed to turn the second around.

Slowly the clouds enveloped them as they flew further and further from the ships.

"That woman is my hero." Meelo said, matter-of-factly.

They continued flying for about an hour, still covered in clouds.

"Aria, do you hear that?" Tenzin said in a hushed voice.

A faint humming noise could be heard coming from all directions, "Yeah. Everyone hold onto something."

Aria pushed her fists together and blasted a sphere of air outwards from Oogi, clearing the clouds around them.

Her eyes went wide. Small equalist planes surrounded them. Now spotted, the equalists began diving, shooting nets and electrified ropes. Aria tried to shoot them down with quick blasts, but there were too many, the remaining planes were closing in. Tenzin tried his best to help but Oogi had been electrocuted and was struggling to maintain altitude.

Pema and the children were huddled at the front of Oogi's saddle.

Aria and Tenzin were too busy trying to keep all the equalists away when suddenly a voice said, "Stop or the family goes first."

They both turned to see three equalists surrounding Pema and the kids with electrified batons.

They were all individually chained – with the exception of Pema and Rohan – and guarded as Oogi was towed through the air behind three of the planes.

"It's going to be alright, guys. Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami will help us. Even the United Forces are on their way with my dad – your uncle Bumi. And the Fire Lord's son, General Iroh! We're going to be ok." Aria whispered reassurances to her cousins as they were brought back to republic city.

They were brought into the former pro-bending arena in the dead of night and put in a makeshift cell. The guards put cuffs on their wrists that were wired to a box on the wall.

"If any of you tries to bend, we'll press this button," He held out a small piece of metal that also had a wire connected to the box and pressed the small button on top gently. A quick zap of electricity momentarily stunned Aria and her cousins, "So play nicely and nobody gets hurt."

Aria lay awake for the rest of the night, Jinora at her side. Ikki and Meelo were asleep with their mother and Rohan, while Tenzin had fallen asleep sitting up by the door.

_So much for protecting the last airbenders…_ she thought, _at least I was here for my family. Korra better have a plan to get us out of here. If they even know we're in here…_

As she finally drifted to sleep on the cold, hard floor, she thought of Bolin.

**Oh noes! I know some folks have been worried about Aria just sort of "being there" for this instead of being a part of it but there's not many ways to work in a new character in such a fantastically done story like the Legend of Korra (especially when I'm trying to keep it as non-AU as possible). Don't worry though, there's still more to come!**

**As always my beloved adored and, frankly, worshipped reviewers include: WulfLuvr22, Zane-Ice-Fairy, Brooke. Harrison, MindComplexity, patatachip, FloriBla23, sunflower13, icey, Polar8Bear, and silvermist1116 (lots fewer than last time!).**

**Love you all and see you soon with another update!**


	12. Chapter 12

**NEW CHAPTER IN THE MIDST OF A HURRICANE! Decided to finish and upload this now before I lose internet for who knows how long!**

Aria awoke to the sound of hushed voices.

"Wow, that's going to be quite the spectacle. I look forward to seeing this lot up there," Said one of the guards.

Aria lay still as she listened with her eyes closed, still not knowing how long she'd been asleep.

"Yeah. I almost feel sorry though, they're just kids, its not their fault they're benders," said another guard.

"Pshhh, the airbenders have always been the most problematic of the benders. There's gotta be a reason old Sozin went after them first, right?"

"You're right. Plus they're the easiest to exterminate completely, so that probably contributed to Amon going after the lot of them…"

"I'm going to go get breakfast, I'll be back in an hour,"

Aria opened her eyes as she heard one of the guards walking away. It appeared to be around dawn based on the small amount of light reaching the lower level they were being kept on.

She mimed yawning and stretching and noticed the guard straighten up out of the corner of her eye.

"What time is it?" She asked him plainly.

He frowned at her and didn't reply.

She sighed. _If I'm going to get him to sympathize I've got to act as normal as possible_.

"What's your name?" she tried again.

Silence.

"Do we get food?"

No reply.

Aria sighed once more. She crossed her legs and began to meditate.

_Calm, be calm… yeah sure be calm as I sit in a prison awaiting a life without bending. Calm comes easy in moments like this. Ok, breathe…_

The air around her began to rustle slightly. Aria opened her eyes to look at the guard. He hadn't noticed – yet.

_If he notices, we'll all get a shock._ Aria thought as she desperately tried to slow her heart rate and the air currents slowly circling around her.

The air stopped circulating and she let out a sigh of relief. She looked at the guard, who was now looking up the hallway.

_He's probably about my age… I wonder why he joined the equalists…_

"_they're just kids…" _ What the guard had said while Aria was pretending to sleep ran through her mind. _Maybe he has a kid sibling?_

"Hey, I brought you some tea, Kamin, don't want you falling asleep on the job." Said the other guard as he came back down the hallway.

Aria resumed her meditation, focusing on trying not to let her anger manifest itself lest her cousins and uncle be reprimanded for her accidental bending.

The day passed slowly. They were brought a meal of rice and broth around midday. The kids stayed close to their mother and father. Aria remained in her place in the middle of the cell. The guards switched out from time to time, but as the last bits of daylight faded away, the boy called Kamin returned to guard the cell.

Making sure her family was asleep, Aria moved closer to the bars. She had to be sure not to provoke him at all – he held the button for the shock bands.

"Hey, you're Kamin, right?"

He glanced at her briefly, but remained silent.  
"I'm Aria. I'm 17, how old are you?"

No reaction.

"I overheard what you said this morning. About my cousins. They are pretty young, Meelo's just four. And Rohan is barely a few days old."

Kamin looked at his hands, frowning.

"I just wish I could've protected them better. They could've gone another year or two without knowing just how cruel the world can be…" Aria said sadly, hoping it might strike a chord with Kamin – his tone that morning had made her think, _did he have siblings? Did something unjust happen to them?_

"So how old did you say you were?"

"M'not supposed to talk to you." He mumbled.

Aria smiled, "Well now you've broken that rule, huh? Might as well go with it, not like talking will change the situation I'm in here."

"I'm 15." Kamin said, finally looking at her.

"Have you got any family? You seem a bit young to be joining an army, no offense."

"No family left."

"There a reason for that?" Aria said, trying to find a soft spot.

He glared at her, "Benders."

Aria sighed and looked down, "Ah, well there's the reason you joined the Equalists I tiake it."

Kamin looked away.

She eyed him carefully, "You grew up on the streets didn't you? With siblings?"

He shifted uncomfortably but didn't say anything.

"Two of my closest friends grew up with nothing. Their parents were killed by a firebender," Aria said, thinking of her Bolin.

"What did they do about it?" Kamin asked quietly.

"They scrounged for food and trained non-stop and now they've got an apartment and food and friends and… girlfriends," Aria said.

Kamin sighed, "But how? How did they get so successful?"

"They never stopped. When they were kids they had to work for the gangs some times, but they always kept an eye out for each other and did their best… What about you?"

"You were right. I… I had a little sister, Meera. She died, six years ago. We'd been on the streets since our mom was killed by the Triple Threat Triads." Kamin said.

Aria scooted closer to the bars, "So you joined the Equalists for revenge?"

"Well… yeah I guess. But they gave me a roof over my head, three meals a day. And they taught me that I won't ever be less than anyone else just because I can't bend. Your friends made it to the top, I will to," Kamin said proudly.

"Hm," Aria said, "Those friends of mine? They're a firebender and an earthbender. So yes, you are right, you don't have bending but you are worth just as much as anyone else is in this world. I wish you luck. Make your sister proud." Aria smiled and pulled further back into the cell, away from Kamin, who was gaping at her.

As she curled up next to her cousins, she could hear Kamin's sighs.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dawn awoke Aria the next day but Kamin was not guarding their enclosure.

She attempted to keep her cousins calm with meditation, but all of them were anxious.

In the afternoon, the door to their cell creaked open suddenly. Equalist guards came in and grabbed all of them but Pema and Rohan.

"No! Let go!" Meelo screeched as he was flung over a guard's shoulder.

Aria was shaking silently – the moment she knew was inevitable once they'd been caught was here. Her stomach was doing flips.

The guards marched her to a platform. Somewhere she could hear a crowd cheering.

She could see Ikki holding back tears. Looking around, she spotted Kamin standing in line with other Equalist guards. She made eye contact with him, glanced at Ikki, then back to him. He looked away.

They chained Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo to poles on another platform.

"Wait… why aren't you tying me up too?" Aria asked, even though she knew what it must mean.

The equalist guard holding her shoved her to her knees.

"Because you will be our first example," Amon said, stepping out from the shadows, "A bird's wings must be clipped before it can be tamed."

Aria felt a dizzy. She looked down, away from Amon's mask's taunting smirk.

"What? Afraid to face your savior? I am only cleansing you of an impurity – an imbalance that you were so unfortunate to have been born with. It was a shame that earthbender was able to catch you, but it seems fate has worked in my favor."

A group of equalist guards surrounded her, shielding her from view as the platform began to rise.

"Showtime." Amon whispered before turning to face the audience as they rose.

**Well folks? Lemme know what you think! Oh my god I love you all so so so so much. Wanna know why? Go to the Legend of Korra Category. Select 'Bolin' as first character and 'Reviews' as sort by. This story is 6th of ALL Bolin fics. Do it again sorting by 'Favorites' – again 6th. Once more sorting by 'Follows' – THIS IS THE TOP BOLIN STORY FOR FOLLOWS. THIS IS WHY I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you thank you thank you all so so so much for all your continued support. This is my first story to receive this kind of attention! I am so happy! I love you all so much! Remember, reviewers get a name mention! Here they are, the lovelies who review: Zane-Ice-Fairy, Mindcomplexity, izziesaurus, sunflower13, Kibalover3029, FloriBla23, ritapocahontas, silvermist1116, CourtingTheMoon, LOKandYJfan, Gem96, heartbeat7 and one mystery Guest. Thanks and I love you all! East-coasters, stay safe in this hurricane. Its pretty scary right now in DC but considering I'm on the same power grid as the White House I don't think I'm gonna lose power. But you never know! Later, babies!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay! Semi-regular updates!**

The spotlights temporarily blinded Aria as the platform rose into what was once the pro-bending arena. A deafening roar arose from the crowd as they came into view.

Aria could feel herself on the brink of tears. _All these people were actually taking __joy__ from this?_ She thought.

Amon began his speech, "Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion. When I was a boy, a firebender killed my family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world."

"That's a lie, Amon!" Shouted a familiar voice from one of the balconies.

Aria gasped, _could it be?_

Korra pulled off her Equalist mask, "Or should I call you Noatak?"

The Lieutenant murmured something to Amon but Aria couldn't hear it over the chatter from the crowd.

"Calm down everyone, let's hear what she has to say," Amon said, confidently.

"Amon has been lying to you! The spirits didn't give him the power to take people's bending away, he uses bloodbending to do it. Amon is a waterbender!"

The crowd gasped and Aria thought of how Korra had told them all how Amon was easily able to overtake Tarlok despite his bloodbending. It all made sense!

"You're desperate, Avatar. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort." Amon said.

Korra kept going, "Your family wasn't killed by a firebender, his father was Yakone, and his brother is councilman Tarlok!"

Amon seemed unfazed, but Aria saw the Lieutenant think of something and frown.

"An amusing tale, but I will show you the truth," Amon said, throwing off his hood and untying his mask to reveal a wrinkled scar across his face, "This is what a firebender did to me!"

The crowd was in uproar, now yelling at Korra.

"I wouldn't leave so soon, Avatar. You'll miss the main event." The guards surrounding Aria stepped aside to reveal her to the crowd as the platform with Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo rose up behind them.

Cheers erupted from the crowd and Aria hung her head, reserved to her fate.

"Prepare to be cleansed." Amon's deep voice whispered in her ear.

Aria closed her eyes. She had contemplated this fate during her day in the cell, but tears began to fall from her eyes anyway.

Amon tilted her head back.

"NO!" Korra shouted.

Aria let out a resigned sigh and time seemed to slow down.

She could feel the movement all around her through the air. The ruckus of the crowd, Korra and Mako rocketing towards the stage, Amon's hand reaching for her forehead, Aria could tell where each one was and exactly how fast they were moving.

She found herself smirking and suddenly an enormous orb of air began to circulate around her. The guards, even Amon took a step back.

Standing and pulling her hands from the chains that bound her, Aria began knocking guards off the stage left and right. The audience was now fleeing as Aria, Korra, and Mako began to attack the Equalists. Korra rushed to free Tenzin and Mako was busy dealing with the Lieutenant when Aria was faced with Amon.

"Well it seems you've been practicing, little bird," he said.

Aria went into full offense, throwing as much wind his way to try and knock him to the ground to be dealt with. He was too quick, and almost not affected by the blasts of air coming at him.

_His bloodbending_ Aria thought, _he's bloodbending his own body to resist the air._ _I'll have to get closer to him, land some physical blows…_

She began to go in for punches, landing a few but most were evaded. Aria jumped into the air and spun, her shin colliding with Amon's neck.

But instead of falling as she followed through, Amon grabbed her leg tightly and slammed her into the ground, hard.

"Aria! Hold on!" Tenzin shouted, blowing air at Amon, knocking him off the platform, but taking Aria down with him as he still held onto her leg.

They hit the water and Aria immediately formed a bubble around herself. Amon burst into her airspace as he clawed at her leg.

"Get off of me!" She shouted, rocketing herself up out of the water and onto the lower deck of the arena.

Amon soon popped up and climbed out onto the other side, where the exit was. He glanced around and could not see Aria, "I know you're here, bird. You can't escape from me, not even with your little _gift_."

Aria flew at him, trapping him in a tornado and punching him whenever she could.

Suddenly she was halted in the air with bloodbending.

"So you a-are a f-fraud…" she said through clenched teeth as he slowly brought her down to the ground.

"But who's going to believe a little bird who can't even fly?" He said, leaning in.

Aria made to respond but he clenched his hand tighter and she winced in pain.

"What was that?" Amon chuckled, "Welcome to equality."

Amon's hand touched her forehead and she felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of her. She gasped and he let her fall forward.

For the second time that evening, time seemed to slow down as she fell. She did not feel the air around her as her body rushed towards the ground. She felt nothing until her face hit the platform, dazing her. Everything went dark.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Aria! Aria are you alright?" Mako said, pulling her up into a sitting position.

She was speechless, her expression vacant. Mako could feel her trembling in his arms.

Aria was silent as tears began to run down her cheeks.

Korra knelt down beside her, "Aria, say something."

"He took it…" She whispered, "Where's Bo?"

Mako lifted her into his arms and they made their way out of the building. They ignored the stares of the non-benders still in the midst of leaving the disaster of a rally.

Aria closed her eyes as the wind blew in her face on the boat back to Air Temple Island.

They stepped off to meet Tenzin, Pema, the kids and Lin.

"We lost Amon, but I think we won't have to worry about the Equalists anymore," Mako said, "But…"

"He took my bending, you don't have to beat around the bush Mako." Korra said blankly.

Lin expressed her sympathies, "I can't believe he got to you too."

Aria walked over to her family, "I'm glad you're all safe," she smiled sadly.

"We couldn't have gotten away without your help, Aria," Tenzin said.

"Yeah," she said, a stray tear falling down her face.

"Oh," Pema said, "Honey why are you crying? We're fine and I'm sure Bolin is too, it- oh no…" Pema handed off baby Rohan to Tenzin and pulled Aria into a tight hug, "He took your bending didn't he?"

Aria hugged Pema back as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Her three cousins hugged her simultaneously.

"It's gonna be okay, Aria." Ikki said.

Meelo smiled at her, "You're still my favorite airbender."

Aria began to cry – loudly this time – sobs wrenching from her chest.

"Don't worry, Aria. Your grandmother is the best healer in the world, we can fix this, I promise," Tenzin assured her.

"We did it!" Bolin said, stepping off of a boat with Asami, General Iroh, and Naga, "We-oh no…"

**Hey folks! Thank you so much for the well wishes during the Hurricane! It mostly avoided DC, so we just got a bit of wind and rain. My heart goes out to all my readers who got badly affected by the hurricane! There are many organizations currently offering aid of various types, so be sure to look into those when you're online. Man, what a week! Election night was so fun! It was one of the reasons I chose to come to college here in DC – we ran to the white house after hearing who won and I'm sure half the district was there, screaming, cheering, shouting U-S-A! U-S-A! It was great.  
As always my lovely fantastic reviewers: izziesaurus, Minimus Prime, Epikcheese, Kibalover3029, Zane-Ice-Fairy, Mikomi121, sunflower13, silvermist1116, and patatachip. Aaaaaahhh I love you all, even those who don't review but follow anyway! You guys are so great!**

**Sorry for a heartbreaking chapter end… expect the next chapter within two weeks!**


	14. Chapter 14

Bo looked from Aria to Mako, who nodded sadly. He rushed over to her and Pema stepped aside.

"Aria, Aria, Aria, I'm here, it's alright. Shhhh…" Bolin whispered, holding her tight to him.

Aria spoke, her voice still shaky, "I was s-so c-close! My whole life I-I was working towards mastering my bending and he j-just _took_ _it away!_"

Bolin cradled her face, "Aria, shhh, don't worry, we'll fix this. I promise, everything will be alright."

She drew a shaky breath and smiled weakly, hugging him.

Tenzin was comforting Korra, "You saved Republic City."

"But Amon got away…"

"Uncle Bumi's here!" Ikki shouted as a large ship rounded the bend and came in view of Air Temple Island. Bumi shouted from atop the ship before descending to a dingy and coming over to the Island.

"Hey-hey! How's my favorite nieces and nephew?" he said as the kids rushed towards him, "Now, where's Aria?"

Just as he spoke, Bumi spotted her in Bolin's arms, "Ari! Are you alright?" He rushed to her and she lifted her head.

"Dad…"

Bolin handed Aria off to her father, who held her tightly, "It's alright, it's alright Ari, we'll take you to gran-gran, everything will be fine…"

"Its not going to be fine Dad. Other healers couldn't help the other benders Amon attacked. Gran-gran won't be able to help," Aria said, listless.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That evening after dinner, Aria found herself in the gazebo overlooking the city. The cold wind made her shiver, but she stayed outside.

She could hear someone approaching, their feet crunching in the snow. Arms snaked around her waist, "Hey," Bolin said, his hot breath reaching her cheek.

"Hey," she said, leaning into him and smiling slightly – her second comfort was now with her and she was feeling a little better.

Bolin gently kissed her neck, just below her ear, "I'm so glad you're safe."

"I'm glad you're not dead so I don't have to kick your ass," Aria said quietly and Bolin chuckled behind her.

"You alright though? I overheard what you said earlier, but don't you think your Grandmother will be able to help you?" He said, turning her to face him.

She looked away, "You remember Tahno, right? Korra told me she ran into him at the police station not long after the championships. He's been to all the healers in Republic City and a few outside and none can help him. I don't think my Gran will be able to do any more than they have."

"Hey," Bolin brushed her hair from her face, "Whatever happens, we'll do it together."

"Yeah…"

"Let's go inside, its cold out. I'll make you some cocoa?" He said, taking her hands in his.

She turned away and let go of his hands, gripping the cold wood railing instead.

Bolin frowned, concerned, "You're not okay, are you?"

"I… I can't go inside," she said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because this wind in my face is the only thing that keeps me from believing I can't bend anymore!" Aria shouted, "If I go inside it's going to hit me all at once and I can't stand to think of what that will do to me! I don't know if I can live like this!"

Bolin was silent.

Aria was breathing heavily, embarrassed.

"You remember what I said right before you left?" He said quietly.

_I… I want to have a future with you in it Aria…_

"Yes."

Bolin stood next to her, gazing over Yue Bay at the glittering city, "I meant every word of it.

_If you died I would never be able to forgive myself. I would never be able to see how our future would end up…_

"I know what you're going through is extremely difficult, but I will be here with you every step of the way," Bolin said seriously.

Aria looked at his wide green eyes, "Why?"

"Because I love you," he said, leaning in and kissing her tenderly.

She sighed, _how did I end up so lucky..._

"Come on, let's go in. You're freezing!" Bo said with a smile, leading her inside.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The plan was that in two days time, they would all travel to the southern water tribe to visit Katara and hopefully heal Korra, Aria, and Lin.

Aria had been quiet and lethargic since the incident at the pro-bending arena.

Bo spent most of his time with her, but he didn't know how to help her other than simply being there with her and supporting her.

"Hey, I'm going for a ride on Eero," she said, "I'll be back for dinner."  
Before he could even look up, she was out the door. Bolin sighed, _I guess she probably needs her alone time too_.

Aria climbed atop Eero and took to the sky. She glided through the cold clouds, closing her eyes and spreading her arms, pretending that she was flying on her glider. Tears were quickly swept off her face by the brisk wind.

_I don't know how I can live without this_… she thought, _I guess I'll go into town and get some food, I haven't done that in a while._

She landed Eero in the street, "Go fly a bit, bud, you need some de-stress flying, don't you?"

Eero rumbled and nuzzled her hand before taking off. Aria walked down the street towards a market. She looked at the wares; clothes, hot food, and some fruit imported from the fire kingdom. As she looked for a ripe pomegranate, she could feel eyes on her back. Glancing behind her, she saw shopkeepers and shoppers alike avert their eyes.

_They recognize me from yesterday…_

Deciding on an orange instead, she paid the stall keeper and continued walking.

"You better remember, next time you try to over-charge a member of the triple-threats, you pay the price!" came a sinister voice.

Aria turned to see two gangsters threatening a stall keeper, who was trembling with fear.

"Please, sir!" he stammered, "I've lowered the price as much as I could! Apples are no longer in season, so they're harder to get!"

One of the gangsters grabbed the shopkeeper by the scruff of his shirt while the other created a ball of water in front of his face.

"I wonder how long he can hold his breath, what do you think, Tama?" The waterbender said darkly.

Tama chuckled, "Why don't we find out."

The water began to smother the shopkeeper's nose and mouth.

"Stop! What are you doing!" Aria shouted, running and pushing the waterbender.

His focus shifted to her and the water dropped off the shopkeeper's face. She saw his eyes narrow angrily, "What's it to you, you dumb air acolyte! You can't even bend!"

_My clothes! He thinks I'm a non-bender… well I suppose I am now…_

"You can't just threaten him like that! He told you he lowered the price as much as he could, why can't you accept that? There's plenty of reasonably priced fruit here, so just don't buy apples if you can't afford them." Aria said, standing her ground.

"Looks like this one's a little too brave for its own good!" Tama said, dropping the shopkeeper.

"She needs to learn her place!" the waterbender said, shooting a stream of water at her face.

Aria ducked out of the way and maneuvered around them, dodging more water and chunks of earth thrown her way. However, she could see no way to attack. She had become so used to airbending in her fighting that she had no idea how to land a punch on the men.

"Hey tough-guys! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

Aria and the gangsters both looked towards the source of the voice – a young man in water tribe clothing standing at the next corner. His only weapon? A broom. Aria was distracted by him and was hit in the gut with a chunk of rock.

Thrown to the ground, she curled up clutching her stomach in pain.

Before she could get up, the mystery boy had subdued the bending gangsters with chi-blocking techniques.

_There's only one place he could've learned those…_

"Hey, are you alright? You took quite a tumble." The boy said, offering his hand to help her up.

Aria stood up on her own and brushed herself off, "Yeah, thanks for saving me."

"I'm Kuzon, by the way." He said, offering his hand.

She shook it, "I'm Aria. My grandfather had a good friend named Kuzon." _Maybe he can't be that bad after all?_

They both looked at the two gangsters on the ground, groaning in pain.  
"I suppose we should report these two." Aria said.

Kuzon chuckled, "Dumb benders…"

Aria tensed, "What?"  
"I said they're dumb benders. Most are, anyway." He said with a smile.

She slapped him hard across the face, "How dare you! How can you possibly say that when your only experience with benders is these scumbags!"

"Geez! Sorry!" Kuzon rubbed his cheek, "Why're you so- oh crap, you're the airbender from last night aren't you?"

Aria turned and ran, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. She turned a corner and ran into the person she least expected.

**Yay update! Hope all y'all had a great Thanksgiving! Mine was awesome, stayed with some pals in philly, re-watched all of Game of Thrones. You guys got an extra long chapter this time! Lucky you! As usual my lovely beautiful fantastic devoted reviewers: meecheel, Kibalover3029 (twice!), sunflower13, Mikomi121, Harpha, Zane-Ice-Fairy, Kochua2012, pollywallytron, and theclanofbob. Thank you so so much! More to come!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY you should read this really quickly before you get into the chapter! I am so so so SO sorry it took me this long to update. I have somehow turned into one of those writers whose updates are a rare celebrated event and I am very sorry for that. I have been very busy with family time over break, the start of second semester, some serious friend drama. The works. So here's the next chapter! Don't kill me!**

Kamin stood before her, wide eyed.

Aria backed away from him, equally stunned. Her shock quickly turned to anger, "You! You could've prevented this!"

She swung an awkward punch that Kamin easily dodged.

"Hey, wait!" He said, dodging around her repeated attacks, "Stop! Let me just explain! I'm sorry!"  
That stopped Aria in her tracks. She hadn't really supposed that any of the Equalist activists would be sorry for what they did.

"I… I am so ashamed of what I did to you and your family. I was being stupid, blaming benders in general for Meera's death. But also I hardly had a choice! It was join them or starve on the streets," Kamin explained solemnly.

_No doubt how they recruited most of their activists, taking advantage of both resentment towards benders and kids from the street, _Aria thought, but she was still angry with Kamin.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! I _know_ you could only think of your little sister when you looked at my cousins. Thank the spirits all of them are safe and happy once again but Meelo and Ikki are still having nightmares. You put those kids through hell by not doing anything."

Aria turned to go.

Kamin looked up, "Where are you going?"  
"I need to think…"

Aria jogged to the docks without looking back at Kamin. Once there, she blew her bison whistle and rode Eero back to Air Temple Island. Her cousins were goofing off in the courtyard with her dad.

She smiled and waved at them before continuing inside and collapsing on her bed.

The words of Kuzon and Kamin ran through her head

_Why don't you pick on someone your own size!_

_I'm sorry!_

_Dumb benders…_

_I hardly had a choice!_

_It was join them or starve on the streets!_

Aria fell into a fitful sleep.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

She could see kids sleeping in alleyways, stealing from fruit stands. Most of the faces were blurry but she could see what she assumed to be a young Bolin and Mako… as well as Kuzon and Kamin and his little sister Meera. Children of various backgrounds but all with very limited means and no parents.

Then, Amon's stoic mask loomed over the children of the streets of Republic City. He took the non-benders away while the various bending gangs took the bending kids.

_No. This isn't how things should be… All of these children, influenced to hurt only each other while the adults pull the strings…_

Aria awoke breathing heavily and harboring a revelation. She pulled out some paper from her desk and quickly scribbled it down. _Get street children access to food and shelter, eliminate gang recruitment, foster goodwill between bending and non-bending children. Implement social mixing to reinforce friendships between communities._

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The sun slowly lightened Aria's room and woke her. She yawned and stretched and realized, as she had each morning since the incident, that she was without her bending. Each day it hit her like a punch in the stomach.  
Aria lay back down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She remained that way for an hour until Bolin knocked lightly on her door and entered.

"Hey, Aria? Breakfast is ready," he said softly, sitting on the edge of her bed and brushing the hair from her face.

She held his hand to the side of her face and closed her eyes, sighing.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this," she whispered.

Bolin leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Everything will be alright."

"Yeah…" she said half-heartedly.

The two of them walked to the kitchen in silence.

After breakfast, Aria went to the gazebo to meditate, but no matter how quiet and peaceful the place was she simply could not calm herself.

She sighed in frustration.

_I'm not doing any good here… The only reason I moved to Republic City was to study my airbending and now… what do I do? I mope around._

She leaned back and lay on the floor of the gazebo.

_What would Aang do?_

_Now that the equalists are pretty much neutralized, there's really no risk of Uncle Tenzin coming to harm. I suppose that gives Jinora time to reach master status… Spirits, all three of them defended themselves from equalist attack, they'll be ready within the next few years…_

_And I never will._

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Is this your final decision?"

"Yes."

"You've discussed this with your father?"  
"Yes. There's nothing more for me here. I'm sure my mom misses me to death anyways."

"But we'll be going to the south pole the day after tomorrow. Surely you could wait?"  
"No, Uncle, I'm going home. Maybe I'll come visit next year."

"Very well. It's been an honor, Master Aria."

"Don't call me that, Master Tenzin," she said angrily, turning and walking out the door, bag in hand.

"Hey, Eero, let's go home, buddy." Aria patted Eero's nose and began to saddle him up, loading her few things.

"Aria!"

Her cheeks flushed and her gut wrenched. She turned to see him, tears in his eyes.

_Don't cry, Aria_

"Bo."

His eyebrows furrowed, "You're… why didn't you… why?"

She looked down, tears threatening to fall.

"Why!?" He took a step towards her.

Aria took a deep breath, "There's nothing left for me here."

He took her hands in his, "I'm nothing?"

"No, its just-"

"Aria. Please, don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you, I just… I need some time, Bo. I need to sort things out. My life, for instance…"

Bolin pulled her close and held her, "I can help you, we can figure this out together."  
"No," she pulled back, tears streaming down her face now, "I need to be alone. I'm broken."

"You're perfect," Bolin kissed her gently.

"No, I'm not. This is for the best. I need time to be alone."

"Please…"

Aria grabbed his hands and stepped back, "I have to go," she turned to get on Eero's back.

"I love you."

She paused a moment and took a deep breath. She climbed up into the saddle.

"Yip yip."

Eero ambled out of the stable and took off for the fire nation.

_Don't look back, don't look back, don't look back._

She glanced back and saw Bolin punch the ground, denting it. He stayed knelt down and began to cry.

_This is for the best._

_I'm broken._

_I need to be alone._

_This is for the best._

_This is for the best._

_This is for the best._

Aria repeated that mantra in her head as her chest heaved with sobs.

Eero breached the clouds and continued to the fire nation.

Aria didn't look back.

_I love you_.

**Well now you know why I said not to kill me at the start of the chapter…**

**As of right now this story is on hold. This is where I'm ending book 1. I think Nickelodeon is announcing when book 2 is airing this spring, and this story will start up again once a few episodes of book 2 has aired. So right now even I don't know where the story will go! Shocking! Absolutely all feedback is very much encouraged. Thank you so much for sticking with me all through this! You have been a lovely audience and I look forward to hearing from you again when book 2 airs. You have turned me into a moderately successful fanfiction writer which is definitely something I never dreamed of happening. Thank you! As ever my glorious reviewers: Minimus Prime, Harpha, Kibalover3029, Mikomi121, sunflower13, MusicAnimal, ritapocahontas, CatsBats, silvermist1116, pinkberryyyy, sianfaythe, ComixNerd, and Crash88! LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**You have been like a second family to me, giving love and support all along the way. Even those of you who don't review, thank you so much! There are 161 people who will get an email as soon as this chapter is published. There are 103 people who display this story on their page as a favorite. You all mean so much to me. Thanks and see you soon!**

**ALSO! If any of you are particularly artistically inclined and good at drawing pre-made characters… I have a job for you! I'd kinda like a nice digital art piece to use as the cover image for this story as the one I've got now is just a clip from that group shot desktop background… So message me if you're interested and I can give some nice detailed specs on Aria so you can make a cutsey-fluffy pic! Thanks folks! Love ya!**


End file.
